


He Could Be The One

by BTRobsession



Category: Big Time Rush
Genre: Alternate Universe, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Male Slash, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-14 03:59:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 31,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1251931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BTRobsession/pseuds/BTRobsession
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan is madly in love with James, a successful business man, but James has a girlfriend. When Logan ends up pregnant, James promises to be there. But when that promise is broken, it's up to Logan to raise the baby on his own and hopefully meet someone to be his baby's father. He meets Kendall, but isn't sure if he's the right guy. Will Logan give Kendall a chance?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I sort of based this story off the movie Look Who's Talking. There just isn't any talking babies. Also in this world men can get pregnant just as easy as women can.

Brown eyes fluttered open, and slowly began to adjust to the sunlight seeping into the room. The brunet let out a yawn, and sat up to stretch. His eyes landed on the alarm clock that sat on the nightstand, and he quickly jumped out of bed. He was late for work.

Logan has never been late to work, but life had different plans for him today. He decided to skip the shower since he took one last night, but doing his hair was something he couldn't skip. Squirting some styling gel into his palm, the brunet got to work on spiking his hair. Once he was impressed, he ran back into the bedroom to get dressed.

A white button down with a black vest, red tie and black skinny jeans was today's outfit. Now all that was missing was shoes, which Logan picked his favorite pair of boots. Breakfast was simple; a slice of toast and a protein bar. He always stopped for coffee on his way to work. The brunet gathered his things, then he was out the door.

Logan parked in his usual parking spot, and he quickly ran toward the giant building in front of him. The first person he saw every morning was his best friend Camille Roberts. She was the secretary for Diamond Cosmetics, and she was the first to befriend the brunet. Logan didn't mind his job, but his boss was a little much sometimes.

James Diamond was the new CEO for his mother's cosmetic's business, and he always had to have things his way. Logan was his personal assistant, and most of the time he had to bend over backwards for his snobby boss. This wasn't Logan's first job choice, but he needed to make money to not only support himself, but to pay for med-school.

Logan has always wanted to be a doctor, but the money was hard for him to come up with. When he lived in Texas he worked hard to support himself and his mother. After his dad left it was up to Logan to take care of everything, and the brunet gave up on school for a while. He made the hard decision to move out. It was hard leaving his mother, but he needed to get away and live his life.

Minnesota wasn't at all like Texas, but Logan got used to it after a while. He lived in a decent town, and he liked that it wasn't over-populated. He made friends pretty quickly, so he wasn't that lonely. His mother did cross his mind every now and then, but not once did he regret his decision. Living alone and in a different place was good for him.

Logan gave Camille a quick smile, then he rushed over to his cubicle. He sat his coffee down on his desk, and threw his jacket over the chair. The first thing on his agenda was to prepare everything for James' meeting. The brunet knew that James hadn't looked over any of the paperwork, and he had to go over it with him before the meeting started. He gathered what he needed, then he headed to James' office.

"I wouldn't go in there," Camille said, as Logan passed by her desk.

"Why not?" The brunet questioned.

"He's in a meeting."

"Meeting? It doesn't start till nine."

"This one is different. Mercedes is with him," Camille said, and Logan rolled his eyes.

Mercedes Griffin was James' girlfriend, and the two had been together for a while. She was the daughter of a very rich and powerful CEO, and just like James, she always got her way. She never wanted to date him because she never dates anyone prettier than her, but she made an exception. Logan figured it was because she wanted more money, and that's what James had.

"What is the meeting about?" Logan asked.

"I overheard her talking about wanting her own makeup line, and if she could team up with James. I swear all that girl cares about is money," Camille replied.

"She irritates me. That bitch needs to stay away."

"Oh you're just upset because you have a crush on James."

The brunet boy blushed at his best friends words. It wasn't just a crush that Logan had; he was madly in love with his boss. James may be conceited, but he was extremely good looking. The moment Logan met James he was head over heels. It was hard to see James with his girlfriend, but that didn't stop him from flirting.

"It's not wrong to like him, right?" Logan asked.

"No. It's not like you two do anything," Camille said.

Logan was about to respond, but he was interrupted by the sound of a door opening. Mercedes walked out of James' office, and she immediately started to fix her skirt. Logan knew exactly what kind of meeting they had, and he felt himself getting jealous.

"Whore," Camille said, as soon as Mercedes left the building.

"Yep," The brunet boy agreed.

"Your turn."

Logan nodded and made his way to James' office. He knocked once, then he opened the door and entered the spacious room. James was sitting behind his desk, and he looked up to give the smaller brunet one of his dazzling smiles.

"Good morning, Mr. Diamond," Logan greeted.

"Loges, you don't have to call me by my last name. Even if it is sexy when you say it," James said.

"Just trying to be professional."

"Baby, there is nothing professional about you."

Logan felt his face heat up, and he was praying that James didn't notice. Of course the taller brunet did notice, and he couldn't help the grin that appeared over his face. James stood up from his chair, and made his way over to his assistant.

"Um, Mr. Dia-er James, you have that meeting in twenty minutes and-"

"Hmm twenty minutes? That gives us enough time."

James moved behind Logan, and his lips came into contact with the smaller brunet's neck. Logan's body shivered, and he couldn't help the moan that slipped past his lips. He turned around to face his boss, and he crashed their lips together. The taller of the two growled, and he pushed Logan onto his desk.

"Do you even care about the meeting?" Logan asked.

"Right now all I care about is getting into those tight jeans of yours," James replied.

"Go right ahead, boss."

James smirked and attacked Logan's lips, making the shorter boy moan. What they were doing was no where near professional, but Logan couldn't care less. Getting to fuck his very hot boss everyday was a dream come true. He never mentioned what he did with James to anyone, and he planned to keep it that way.

Logan let out another moan when his boss started to rub him through his jeans, and he felt his cock harden. It was very obvious that James was just as hard, and Logan couldn't wait for him to get out of his clothes. James broke the kiss and immediately had Logan bent over his desk. He unbuttoned the shorter brunet's jeans, and lowered them down his legs along with his boxers. Logan quickly kicked off his shoes, and stepped out of his clothes, kicking them to the side.

James had to bite back a moan at the sight of Logan's ass; the short boy was just incredibly sexy. Logan was starting to get impatient, and he pushed himself back against James' crotch. That only earned him a smack on the ass, and he yelped in surprise.

James smirked."Impatient are we?"

"Just hurry up and fuck me. We only have ten minutes," Logan said.

"With pleasure."

James only wished that he could tease Logan, but he knew he would get in trouble if he skipped another meeting. The teasing would just have to wait for another time. James reached around and placed two of his fingers at Logan's mouth. The smaller brunet understood and took the digits into his mouth, moaning as he did so.

Once his fingers were nice and slick, the taller brunet traced them down to Logan's awaiting entrance. He teased the tight opening with his middle finger, then he slowly pushed it in. It wasn't long before James had both fingers in, and was working the small boy open. What James was doing felt good, but Logan wanted more than just his fingers.

"James," he whined."Hurry up."

James removed his fingers and wiped them on his pants, then he pulled his cock out and slicked it up with saliva. He positioned himself at Logan's entrance and pushed in, emitting a moan from the boy beneath him. James knew they were running out of time, and he sped up his movements. Logan cried out when his sweet spot was hit, and James made sure to hit there again.

It only took a few more hard thrusts from James to have the smaller brunet come undone. James followed right after, and he filled Logan to the brim. The two rode out the rest of their orgasms, then James pulled out and fixed himself. Logan let himself catch his breath, then he quickly got dressed.

"How was that, baby?" James asked, as he straightened his tie.

"Amazing, but now you're five minutes late," Logan replied.

"It's fine. They can't do anything to me. I'm in charge."

"True, but next time pick a different time to bend me over your desk."

"I would invite you to my place, but you know I can't," James said.

"Are you ever going to leave her?" Logan asked.

"I'm working on it, baby. We're not doing so well and she'll be gone soon. Then it will be just you and me."

Logan nodded. "Well good luck in the meeting," he said.

"Thanks," James said.

He pulled Logan in for a kiss, then he left his office. Logan let out a sigh as he watched his boss leave. He knew that James was going to leave his girlfriend soon, but he wanted it to happen right now. It was going to happen, and Logan was at least thankful for that.

Logan straightened himself up, then he left James' office. He managed to sneak by Camille, and he made it to his little area. He plopped down in his chair and reached for his coffee, frowning when he realized it was now cold. He would just have to get some more later.

"Hey."

Logan looked up to see Camille, and he gave her a smile. She wasn't really allowed to leave her area, but she did it all the time.

"What took so long with the boss?" She asked.

"Oh I had to go over something with him," Logan replied.

"Took a while, but it must have been fun."

"Fun? Work isn't exactly like that."

"I know. You two fucked, didn't you?" Camille asked, and Logan's face turned red.

"What? No, we would never do that. He's just my boss," Logan said.

"Yeah, that you've slept with. Logan, I know it's been going on for a while."

"Okay, you got me. Does anyone else know?"

"Nope, but you should keep it down a bit," Camille said.

"Thanks for the advice. Look, just don't say anything. I don't want people to know," Logan said.

"I won't say a word, but just be careful. He isn't exactly single."

"I know, but he's leaving her for me. Things will be fine once she's out of the picture."

"Just be careful. I don't want something bad to happen," Camille said.

"I'll be fine. Nothing bad will happen okay? Just stop worrying," Logan said, and Camille nodded.

"Okay, well I have to get back to work. See ya for lunch."

Camille gave Logan a quick hug, then she left him alone. Logan turned back to his work, but it was hard for him to concentrate. James was constantly on his mind, but now something else was bothering him. It almost felt like he forgot something, but he didn't know what it was. Logan shrugged it off and got back to work. It was probably nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! First off, I feel so awful for forgetting to post the other chapters. I am going to put a few up though to make up for not posting anything in a while. Again, I am so sorry! Hope you guys like the chapters.

Camille sighed as she watched her friend run towards the bathroom for the third time that morning. She noticed that Logan had seemed fine earlier that morning when he came into work, but now he wasn't himself. The brunet boy had been puking his guts out, and Camille was getting worried. It's not like Logan to get sick; he was always taking care of himself and his health.

Logan finally emerged from the bathroom, and he gave Camille a weak smile as he passed by her desk. Camille decided to take a break from working, and find out what was going on with her friend. She found Logan at his desk, and he had his head buried in his arms.

"Logan," Camille asked and he looked up."Are you okay?"

"Yep. Just great," Logan replied, and Camille frowned.

"Liar. You look awful."

"No, I'm okay. I just didn't sleep last night."

"Okay, but what's your excuse for the puking? It's been going on for a while," Camille said.

"That's easy. I've been working so hard that my body is run down," Logan said.

"I don't think so. Have you thought about seeing a doctor?"

"Nah, I don't need to. I appreciate your concern, but I swear I'm fine."

Camille sighed. "If you say so."

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have to talk to James about something," Logan said, standing up from his desk.

"Right you have to 'talk' to him," Camille said.

"I'm serious. He said it's important."

"Okay, tell me how it goes."

Logan nodded and fixed his hair, then he headed to James' office. Logan had an idea of what James wanted to talk to him about, and he was hoping he was right. He knocked once on the door, and walked into the room. James stopped pacing the room and gave his assistant a smile.

"Hey, Loges. Sorry to interrupt whatever it was that you were doing, but I need to tell you something."

"What's going on?"

"It's about Mercedes," James said.

"Did you two break up?" Logan asked.

"Almost."

"Almost? James, I can't wait around forever."

"But you will wait for me won't you? I love you, Loges." James said.

"I love you, too. Can you just end it with her already?" Logan asked.

"I'm working on it. We got into a huge argument last night, and she went back to her dad. We are so close to being done."

Logan only sighed. "James, she'll come back."

"You really think so?" James asked.

"Yes. Just tell her that you are in love with someone else," Logan said.

"Okay, but I need a little more time. I want to tell her in a nice way, so I won't get slapped in the face."

"Fine. Is there anything else you want to tell me?"

"No, that's it. But you don't have to go just yet. I haven't kissed you all day," James said.

Logan was about to protest, but James interrupted him and connected their lips. The smaller brunet quickly got into the kiss, but when he felt that all too familiar feeling in his throat, he pushed his boss away and ran towards the trash can. James was confused by Logan's sudden behavior, but he understood what was going on when the sound of retching could be heard.

"Loges, you okay?" James asked.

"Fine. I'm fine," Logan replied.

"You just threw up, though."

"I know, but it's nothing."

"Was it because of me?" James asked.

"No. James, I swear it's nothing," Logan replied, as he stood up from the floor.

"Well you look like shit, and everyone here has to look good so..."

"You want me to leave?"

"Yes. Look, baby it's only because you're sick. I mean, you don't want me getting sick, do you?" James asked.

"Really! That's all you care about? You know what? I'm not surprised," Logan said.

"Loges, don't get mad. I just want you to feel better."

"Fine, I'll go home. Hope you're happy."

"Baby, don't be mad at me. I care about you and seeing you like this hurts me," James said, and Logan rolled his eyes.

"Even though you're an ass, I still love you. I'll be back tomorrow," Logan said.

"Okay. Feel better, baby. I love you."

"See you tomorrow."

Logan gave James a peck on the cheek, then he left the room. The brunet didn't want to leave early, but he just wasn't feeling that great and resting sounded better than sitting behind a desk all day. Logan passed by Camille's area, but he didn't see the brunette girl around. He wanted to talk to her before he left, but he would just have to explain his early departure from work tomorrow.

Logan gathered up his things, then he left the building and headed home. The moment he got inside his apartment, he went into his bedroom. The brunet plopped down on the bed, and let out a sigh. He just got home and he was already bored with the place. Work wasn't that fun either, but at least he had Camille and James to make the day go by faster.

There wasn't much to do in the tiny apartment, so Logan decided to take a small nap. He still wasn't feeling that great, and sleep sounded like a good idea. The brunet changed into some sweatpants and a t-shirt, and curled up under the blankets. He was exhausted, but sleep never came. Instead, thoughts of James and Mercedes tormented Logan's mind. Why was it so hard for James to leave her?

Logan knew he had to be patient, but it wasn't easy. He told James he would wait for him, but waiting was becoming difficult and now he had to wait even longer. James wanted more time to end things with his girlfriend, and that upset Logan even more. He was really starting to consider forgetting about his boss.

Finally, sleep took over and Logan was able to fall into a peaceful slumber. The following morning, however, was not peaceful. Not only was Logan late for work again, but he felt worse than he did yesterday. The vomiting continued, but now there was some new symptoms. Logan figured the fatigue was from working so hard, but he had no explanation for the stomach cramps and dizziness. Camille would know for sure.

Logan couldn't talk when he first got to work, but as soon as his break came along, he was running towards Camille's little area. The brunette girl was currently on the phone, and she held up a hand to silence her friend when he approached her. Logan sighed in frustration, and did his best to wait patiently.

"Okay," Camille said once she got off the phone, "what's going on?"

"I left early yesterday because I wasn't feeling good, but now I feel worse," Logan explained.

"How so?"

"I've been puking all morning, and now my stomach is bothering me. I must have caught a bug from someone."

"Logan, no one in this building is sick. You're the only one," Camille said.

"I can't be the only one. I got this from somewhere, and I'm here more than anywhere else," Logan said.

"Then I would've gotten it, too."

"I guess you're right, but then what's wrong with me?"

"Okay, what are your symptoms again?" Camille asked.

"Uh vomiting, stomach ache, dizziness and um...something else," Logan replied.

"Like what? Tell me!"

"Um it's uh...ya know? Um..."

"Logan Mitchell, you tell me right now," Camille demanded.

"Okay, okay. My nipples are a little sensitive," Logan said, blushing furiously.

"Oh. Uh that is a little weird. Um wow."

"Camille, you're not helping! I have no idea what is going on with me."

"Well, I might have an idea but-"

"Tell me!" Logan interrupted.

"I think you might be pregnant."

"Wait, what? Could I-nah that can't be it."

"Logan, you have some early symptoms," Camille said.

"I can't be pregnant! You're lying!" Logan cried.

"Calm down. We don't know for sure."

"I need to find out now or I will go insane."

"Give me five minutes, then we can run to the store. We're going to need a longer lunch today."

Logan was terrified at the thought of being pregnant. Sure he's thought about having kids with James, but he wanted to actually be in a real relationship with his boss. They were supposed to be married and living in their dream home, not having to hide how they felt about each other. Now that was all ruined.

He was thinking too much about this, and the brunet tried to calm himself down. There was still the possibility that he wasn't pregnant. That's what Logan was hoping for. Yeah he wanted kids, but now wasn't the best time. There was still some things that had to be sorted out.

"Down here!" Camille cried, as she finally found the right aisle and picked up a pregnancy test.

It shouldn't have taken so long to find the damn thing, but how was Logan supposed to know where they were kept? He's never had to hunt one down before. He walked over to where Camille was standing, and he let his brown eyes browse the selections.

"They're so expensive," He said, observing one of the many boxes.

"Yeah, but you really need one," Camille said.

"I know, but there is so many to choose from."

"Logan, they all work the same. Just buy the one you're holding."

"It's twenty bucks!" The brunet boy exclaimed.

Camille rolled her eyes. "I'll buy it, but you pay for lunch."

It was a deal. Camille paid for the test, then she handed it to Logan for him to take. He made his way to the bathroom, and found an empty stall. He didn't bother reading the instructions; it was pretty simple. Once he was done, he made sure he was still the only one in the bathroom, then he walked over to the sinks. He set the test down to wash his hands, and then he waited.

Logan figured he had been waiting enough, and he slowly picked up the plastic stick. He was scared to flip it over and read the results. What if he was pregnant? What then? He was worried about how James would react. Maybe James would be happy and actually be there for him. At least that's what Logan was hoping would happen.

The brunet took a deep breath, and pushed all negative thoughts out of his head. He turned the test over and peered at the tiny window. A blue plus was staring back at him.


	3. Chapter 3

"Logan, it's not that bad."

Logan just gave Camille a dirty look, making her smile apologetically. It wasn't just bad, it was completely awful. Logan wasn't exactly ready for a baby, yet here he was pregnant and with James' baby. The brunet should be jumping for joy, but he wasn't. He just didn't seem happy about this.

Camille let out a sigh, and turned her attention back to her lunch. She had decided on a small cafe, but Logan wasn't even interested. His food hadn't been touched, and it seemed like it never would be. Camille didn't understand how her friend could be so upset. Having a baby wasn't the end of the world.

"Logan, please eat something," Camille said.

"Not hungry," Logan mumbled.

"But you're eating for two now."

Hearing that just made Logan groan. He knew he should be eating, but right now he didn't have much of an appetite. His mind wasn't on the food in front of him. He was too busy thinking about James and the life growing inside of him.

He was absolutely terrified.

"Camille, I'm scared," He quietly admitted.

"I know, but you don't have to be. Having a baby is something to be happy about," Camille said.

"But I don't feel happy. I should be excited, but I guess I'm just worried about James. I mean, he's with someone and I'm having his baby."

"Then forget about him."

"I can't. He's the perfect person to help me raise this child," Logan said.

"Um not really. He's a jerk," Camille said.

"No, he's successful and he knows what he's doing with his life. He'll be a great father."

Camille sighed. "Money isn't everything, but if you think he'll be a good dad then be with him."

"I'm just scared to tell him," Logan said.

"Well, he deserves to know. You have to tell him sooner or later."

Logan knew she was right, but that didn't make him feel any better. But if he wanted James to be in the baby's life, then he had to tell him. He didn't know how James was going to take the news, but he was hoping that his boss would be happy. James had always mentioned kids in the past, and that made Logan feel a little better. Maybe James would take the news well.

After lunch, the two headed back to work. Logan had managed to eat some of his meal, but he had trouble eating all of it. He blamed his sudden loss of appetite on nerves and morning sickness. He didn't understand why it had that name; it occurred of all hours of the day. The minute Logan got back to work, he found himself running towards the bathroom. So much for getting lunch.

Logan came out of the bathroom a few minutes later, and he headed towards his work space. He plopped down in the chair and laid his head on his desk. He's never felt so awful in his whole life, and this was just the beginning. He had nine long months of this.

"Knock, knock." Logan looked up to see his boss, and he gave him a small smile. "Can we talk?" James asked.

Logan nodded and followed James back to his office. He figured he was in trouble for taking a longer lunch than usual, and begging for forgiveness was probably needed. James shut the door as soon as they entered the room, then his lips were instantly on Logan's. Logan was taken aback, but he quickly got over it and kissed back.

"What was that for?" Logan asked, once the kiss ended.

"That was for finally getting to have you without having to hide it. Mercedes and I are officially done," James said, with a smile.

"Wait, really?"

"Yep. She moved out last night and I have my apartment all to myself again."

"Wow." Logan was absolutely speechless. "What happens now?"

"We can finally be together. Isn't this what you wanted?" James asked.

"Yeah, of course! This is great!"

"I knew this would make you feel better. Speaking of that, how are you by the way?"

"I'm a little better," Logan replied.

"That's great!" James exclaimed. "I hated seeing you so sick."

"Yeah. Um, James? I have to tell you something."

"Will this take long? I'm only asking because I have another meeting today. You forgot to remind me and I'm already running late."

"That was today? James, I'm so sorry. I was at lunch and-"

"Forget about it. What did you want to tell me?" James asked.

"Uh." Suddenly Logan didn't want to tell James his secret. "Nothing. Good luck in your meeting."

"Thanks, babe." James kissed Logan's head, then he was gone.

Logan let out a sigh, and ran a hand through his hair. He just blew his opportunity to tell James about the baby. James was all ears, but yet Logan never got the words out. It wasn't supposed to be this hard, but Logan was making it harder than it needs to be. He'll get his chance.

Logan went back to his desk, and tried to focus on something else. He checked James' schedule, and sighed when he saw that his boss was busy all day. Logan couldn't help but be happy about that. He might not get the chance to tell James today, but in the back of his mind Logan knew that he had to find a way to talk to James. He couldn't hide it for long.

The following day, Logan rushed passed Camille's desk before she could see him. He knew that she would bite his head off if she found out that he didn't tell James yesterday. Today was different, though. Logan was going to tell James, no matter how busy his boss was.

"Did you honestly think you could hide from me?" Camille asked, and Logan spun around.

Damn the girl was sneaky.

"I guess not," Logan muttered.

"You didn't tell him, did you?"

"No, but I tried."

"Logan, he needs to know. You're having his baby!" Camille exclaimed.

"Will you shush!" Logan hissed, when he noticed other employees staring. "The whole building doesn't need to know."

"Well James does."

"I'm going to tell him today."

"You better or I won't talk to you anymore," Camille said.

"That's a little childish, don't you think?" Logan questioned, and Camille ignored him.

She was serious.

"Fine! I'll tell him right now."

Camille smiled. "Good. Tell me what he says."

"Don't I always?"

"Just go, smart ass."

Logan chuckled and walked away from Camille. He felt confident a few minutes earlier, but now he quickly lost his confidence as he neared James' office. What if James didn't take this well and he forgets ever wanting a relationship? Logan didn't want to think about that possibility. He has waited forever for James, and now he has him. Nothing was going to ruin that.

"Um, James?" Logan squeaked, as he opened the office door. "Can we talk?"

"Sure. What's up, baby?" James asked.

"I uh... let me sit down." Logan sat down in the chair in front of James' desk, and he looked up to meet hazel eyes. "I need to tell you something important."

"Is everything okay? You don't look so good."

"I'm okay...well actually I'm not. I'm pregnant."

The last few words were so quiet that James wasn't sure if he even heard them correctly. Logan was pregnant? How the hell did that happen.

"Wait, pregnant?" James asked, and Logan nodded. "How?"

"We had sex," Logan replied.

You don't have to be a genius to figure that out, but James wasn't exactly the brightest crayon in the crayon box.

"I know that! Don't make me feel stupid. I meant, how did this happen when we are always so careful?"

"We weren't very careful last time."

"Well fuck."

Those were not the words Logan wanted to hear after telling James, and he frowned.

"You're mad, aren't you?" Logan asked.

James' expression softened, and he sighed. "No. I'm just a little scared."

"Me, too."

"I mean, I don't know anything about kids."

"Well what about Fox? You're good with him," Logan said.

"He's a dog, Loges," James said.

"You're still considered his daddy."

"True, but aren't babies harder?"

"I guess so, but if you don't want a baby right now then-"

"Don't even finish that sentence. I want this baby," James said.

"You do?" Logan asked. "But what about your job and living your life?"

"Loges, I'm only twenty-four. I have a lot of time."

"That's what I'm talking about. A baby won't give you much time to do the things you want," Logan said.

"We can still do stuff. Logan, I really want this baby," James said.

"You say that now."

"No, I mean it. I will be with you every step of the way. You have my word."

"Promise?" Logan asked.

"I promise," James replied with a smile.

"That's good to hear. I feel better now that you know."

"I'm actually really excited. We're having a baby!"

"Yeah, it's great. There's just something else we have to do."

"And what's that?" James was confused.

"Tell our parents."

James' face paled. "We have to do that? Is it necessary?"

"Yes. They need to know," Logan said.

"Right, but there is a small problem. My mom doesn't know about you."

"Oh. Just uh tell her that...shit. James! She is going to hate me!"

"I'll handle it okay? Don't get stressed out," James said.

"Too late," Logan said.

"Baby, I'll handle it."

"Okay. I have to get back to work."

James nodded and walked Logan to the door, giving his assistant a quick kiss. Logan went back to his work area, and plopped down in the chair. The good news was that James knew about the baby and he was happy, the bad news was that they had to explain this to their parents. Logan knew his mother would be happy, but he couldn't say the same for James' parents. Logan was scared of how they were going to react. This wasn't going to be good.


	4. Chapter 4

Logan couldn't help the smile that crossed his face as his hands roamed around his pregnant belly. He was around four months, and his growing bump was becoming noticeable. Camille loved rubbing it, but she still had to be discrete about it when they were working. Only two people knew about the baby, but now it was time for the parents to know.

Logan decided it would be best if he waited until he was a little bigger to spill the news. He knew his mother would be shocked, but she would come around quickly to the idea of becoming a grandmother. James' parents were different, and Logan knew they wouldn't like the idea very much. Especially since they've never met or even heard of Logan.

Logan's mother knew about James, and she didn't approve. She didn't like the idea of her son being with someone like James. He was up to no good in her eyes, but that didn't stop Logan. He knew James was the perfect person for him.

The sound of the doorbell caught Logan's attention, and his brown eyes immediately landed on the clock that was hanging on the bathroom wall. It was only six o'clock. James' parents were supposed to be here in an hour. If they were here now Logan was going to lose it.

He walked into the living room and opened the front door, relief washing over him when he saw James. He thought the Diamond's would arrive together, but having James here first made Logan feel better. He was nervous beyond belief about having James' parents over at his apartment. James thought they would get to know Logan better this way.

"Hey, baby," James greeted and pecked Logan on the cheek. "How are you?"

"Um fine I guess. The baby's fine, too," Logan said.

"Huh?"

"The baby? Remember?"

"Oh! Yeah, I remember. How is my little guy?" James asked.

Logan rolled his eyes. "James, we don't know if it's a boy yet."

"Loges, don't be ridiculous. It's a boy and he will have my good looks."

"Uh huh. Look, I'm glad you're here and all, but I need to finish setting up."

"The place looks fine." James let his eyes wander around the apartment. "It would be a shame if we got it dirty."

"James, we are not having sex. Why can't you be normal and relax on the couch?" Logan questioned.

"Because I have no one to relax with me. Logan, just sit down and take a chill pill."

"Fine." Logan sat down on the couch and James joined him.

"See? Don't you feel better?" James asked.

"I guess. I'm still scared though," Logan admitted.

"Don't be. I'm sure my parents will be fine. How did your mom take it?"

"I uh didn't tell her yet."

"What! Then why do we have to tell mine!" James exclaimed.

"Calm down! I'm going to tell her okay? I promise," Logan said and James nodded.

The sound of the doorbell made both men jump, and Logan didn't even have to ask who was at the door. It was pretty obvious. James sat up and pulled Logan to his feet. Logan didn't want to answer the door; he was frozen in fear. Another ding from the doorbell broke Logan from his trance, and he made his way to the door. As soon as the door was open, Mrs. Diamond barged into the apartment.

"Hi, mom." James gave the smaller woman a kiss on the cheek. "Where's dad?"

"Oh, James. Did you honestly think he would show up? He hasn't seen you in years."

Logan knew about the divorce, but James never told him how bad it really was. He felt bad for James, and he figured this was why James was so excited about the baby. He wanted to be a better father.

"Who are you?"

Logan snapped out of it and his eyes landed on Mrs. Diamond. She was obviously waiting for an answer, and fast.

"I'm Logan. I work for James and-"

"Oh you're his little assistant. Nice to finally meet you. James mentioned you wanted to tell me something," Mrs. Diamond said.

"Actually, mom, we both need to talk to you," James said.

"Would you like a drink, Mrs. Diamond?" Logan asked.

"Call me Brooke. And yes, a glass of wine would be lovely.

Logan couldn't remember if he had any, but he quickly rushed to the kitchen anyway. While he looked for a bottle, James and his mother made themselves comfortable on the couch and immediately started a conversation about none other than themselves. Logan was really hoping that the child inside him wasn't conceited in any way.

Logan found a bottle and he poured two glasses. There was no way he was drinking tonight. He went back into the living room and handed the Diamond's their drinks, ignoring the fact that they didn't thank him.

"So." Brooke took a sip of wine. "What was it that you boys wanted to tell me?" She continued.

"It's actually pretty big news," James replied.

"Really?"

"Yeah. We are um...pregnant," Logan muttered.

A part of him was hoping that Brooke didn't hear, but the look she had was obvious that she heard. Logan wiggled uncomfortably in James' arms, and braced himself for the yelling that was sure to come. But it never did.

"Pregnant? How could this happen? You boys are too young," Brooke said.

"Mom, we're not sixteen. We're adults now," James said.

"Yes, but what about the business? You can't be a CEO with a baby!"

"Mrs. Dia-er Brooke, I would be taking care of the baby most of the time. James' work won't be affected," Logan said.

Brooke glanced at Logan, then she turned her eyes back to her son. "And why him! I thought you would be with some pretty girl and give me grandchildren in ten years!"

Ouch. Logan tried to not let those words get to him, but wow did they hurt. He was really regretting telling Mrs. Diamond.

"Mom, please stop," James begged.

"I'm sorry, honey but this is too much. You need to do something about the problem in front of you. I will not accept this."

"Mrs. Diamond-"

"Don't bother speaking to me. You're the reason why my son's life is ruined. He should just fire you and be done with it," Brooke said.

"Mom!" James was getting angry.

"James, you have to decide what you really want. I will not be around if you make the wrong choice."

James opened his mouth, but he decided being quiet would be better. Logan was hoping his boyfriend would stick up for him, but that wasn't going to happen. Brooke set her glass down, grabbed her purse, then she left the apartment. Logan sighed and pushed James away from him so he could clean up.

"Thanks by the way," he said.

"Loges, what did you want me to do?" James asked.

"Oh I don't know...stick up for me! You just let her bash me and our child!"

"That's how she is."

"That doesn't make it okay! Dammit, James!"

James jumped up from the couch to calm his boyfriend. "It's okay, baby. Shh calm down."

Logan nuzzled his face into James' chest, and hot tears ran down his cheeks. Stupid hormones.

"We don't need her okay? We can raise this baby just fine on our own."

"I know, but I thought she would be happy."

"She's only happy if there's money involved or if you compliment her. Telling her that she is going to be a grandmother isn't exactly a compliment to her," James said.

"I hate your mom," Logan muttered, and James chuckled.

"I know. I do too sometimes."

"Thanks for making me feel better. I think I'm going to bed. I'm a little tired."

"No problem. I love you." James said.

Logan smiled at his words."I love you, too."

James kissed Logan goodnight, then he was gone. Logan locked up his front door, and let out a sigh. That could've gone a whole lot better.

A week later, Logan found himself being awoken by the doorbell. He groaned and rolled over to read the time on his alarm clock. It was eight-thirty. He didn't have work today since James was on a business trip, and he had planned on sleeping in for once. That plan was ruined.

Logan flung the sheets off and crawled out of bed as the doorbell continued to ding. He walked into the living room with a yawn, and he opened the door. He wasn't expecting to see the person in front of him.

"Mom?"

"Morning, sweetie. Sorry to wake you."

"What are you doing here?" Logan asked.

"I got an early flight," Joanna said, as she pushed past Logan to get inside the apartment.

She hasn't seen her son in a while, and she thought he would've invited her over sometime. His apartment wasn't that messy; just a few medical books and papers lying around. Other than that, he actually kept the place up.

"Honey, the place looks nice. I'm surprised you never had me over."

"I've been busy with work."

"How is work? You never call anymore," Joanna said.

"It's great. Mom, I don't think this is a good time," Logan said.

"Why not? I haven't seen you since you left, and you don't bother calling or visiting. I miss you, sweetie."

Now Logan felt guilty. He hasn't put much effort into talking to his mother, and there was a lot that he had to tell her. Might as well get it over with.

"I miss you, too. Um there is something I have to tell you."

Joanna nodded and took a seat on the couch, patting the spot next to her for Logan to sit down. He sat down and he didn't miss his mother's eyes land on his baby bump. He gulped.

"Honey, are you...pregnant?" Joanna whispered the last part.

He could lie, but what would be the point now? She already figured out his secret.

Logan sighed. "Yeah."

"That's wonderful! My little boy is pregnant!"

This was not something Logan expected, but he wasn't going to question it. His mother was happy for him, and that's what he wanted.

"Who's the father?"

Oh no.

"Uh a guy."

"I know that, but who is he? Someone from work?" Joanna asked.

"Yeah, you know him actually," Logan replied.

"I do?"

"His name is James."

She didn't know who he was talking about, her face showed it. Her expression changed, and Logan knew she had figured it out.

"James? As in James Diamond!"

"Well...yeah, that's him."

"Hortense Logan Mitchell!" She rarely used his full name. The only time she used it was when she was upset with him.

"Mom, let me explain," Logan said.

"Sweetie, he's not right for you. You deserve someone who is going to love and respect you."

"But he does! He cares about me and the baby."

"It's a lie! He's saying things you want to hear," Joanna said.

"No, he's not," Logan said quietly.

"Honey, you need to forget about him. I'll help you with the baby."

"Mom, he wants to be around. He's a great guy. He's successful and-"

"Logan, that's not enough."

"It is for me."

Joanna sighed. There was no point in trying to convince her son that the man he loves wasn't good. He was already convinced that James was perfect, even if no one else thought so.

"Okay. You need to make your own decisions now, and if this is what you think is right then I can't stop you."

"Mom, don't be mad. I still want you around."

"I will be. I love you and my grandchild very much," Joanna said.

"Thanks, mom," Logan said.

Logan was glad that his mother accepted the news, but he still wanted her to like James. He could sort of see why she wasn't very fond of James, but he knew over time she would accept him. But until then Logan was happy with his mother accepting her grandchild.

The months seemed to just roll by, and Logan was already nearing his due date. He was happy because now he wouldn't feel so uncomfortable, but he was beyond nervous about having the baby. Camille had helped set up the nursery, but even that didn't make him feel prepared.

James' mother still didn't bother coming around, and the two stopped talking. James was upset at first, but he later felt better because the constant nagging was at least gone. Logan was glad that Brooke wasn't around, but he had a feeling that she would change her mind. He was hoping she wouldn't.

Since Logan was on leave from work, he decided to use his time wisely. The nursery was finished, but there was still so much to do. Logan knew Camille was off today, and he decided to spend the day with her. The two spent a few hours getting baby supplies, then they decided to take a break and get some lunch.

"Why aren't you eating?" Camille asked, when she noticed her friend wasn't eating.

"Not really hungry," Logan replied.

He was a little hungry, but right now he didn't feel like eating anything. He felt a little off, but that wasn't something Camille needed to know. She would just freak out and rush him to the hospital. That wasn't necessary.

"Okay, I know that's a lie. You're always eating."

"Gee thanks."

"I'm sorry, Logan, but it's true. Now what's going on?" Camille asked.

Logan sighed." I just don't feel that great."

"Like you're in labor or..."

"No, not that. It's just-I don't know. James is being weird."

"What did he do now?" Camille asked.

"He's been a little distant," Logan replied.

"See? This was why your mother didn't want you with him. Just drop his ass already."

"I can't. This baby is due any day now, and I love him."

Camille rolled her eyes."He's still not worth it, but whatever."

"Can you just stop? He really is a great guy. I wish you could see that," Logan said.

"I wish I could too, but the blonde he's with is making it difficult."

Logan cocked his head in confusion, and Camille gestured to the table a few rows behind them. Sure enough, James was there with some blonde woman. The two were talking and flirting, and even a few kisses were being shared. Logan couldn't handle it and he turned away.

"I'm sorry," Camille said, quietly.

Logan couldn't respond;he was too shocked to do anything. Tears started to form in his eyes, and he tried to keep them from falling. This wasn't the time to cry, at least not now anyway. There was no way that he was going to let James get away with this.

"What are you going do?" Camille asked.

Again, Logan didn't answer. Instead, he stood up from his chair and made his way over to James, ready to give the pretty boy a piece of his mind. James quickly noticed the smaller brunet, and his face paled. He was about to leave with his date, but Logan stopped them.

"Going somewhere?" Logan asked.

"H-hey, Loges. I was just-"

"So when were you going to tell me about this tramp?"

"Excuse me?" The blonde girl said, and Logan glanced at her.

"Logan, she's just a friend." James tried to explain.

"Just save it. I'm done."

Logan turned away from James and walked out of the restaurant, not even noticing that James had followed him. He could hear his name being called, but he kept on walking.

"Logan, wait up! Let's talk this out."

Logan stopped and spun around to face James. "No! You're a jerk and I'm done with you."

"Loges, Jennifer is just-"

"Is just what, James? Your girl of the week! You didn't want me, did you?"

"Logan, I'm sorry," James said.

"Forget it. I never want to see you again. Have fun with Jennifer," Logan said, and James sighed.

Before he could say anything else, Camille shoved him out of the way and started to walk away with Logan. James got the hint and made his way back to the restaurant.

"You okay?" Camille asked.

"No. I don't want to talk about it," Logan replied.

"Are you sure? I mean-"

"Camille, I just want to go home."

"Okay, let's go back to my car."

"No, that's okay. I think I'll just walk."

Camille wasn't very fond of that idea, but Logan needed some space right now. She just nodded and watched her friend walk away. Logan felt bad for leaving Camille, but he didn't want to be here right now. He was absolutely devastated and he just wanted to be left alone. Walking home wasn't the best idea, but Logan didn't care. He could at least think about things.

Logan stopped walking after a few minutes, and he groaned when he felt a sharp pain shoot across his stomach. He waited for it to pass, then he continued to walk home. Another pain came a few minutes later, and Logan doubled over because it was so strong. He couldn't believe he was going into labor, and he wasn't even close to home or the hospital.

The day just got ten times worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so Kendall is finally coming into the story! The next chapter is about him and I will post it soon


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I am really, really sorry that I stopped posting on here. I'm just going to post the rest of this story today. Again I am really sorry!

Kendall let out a sigh as he glanced at the clock. His shift was almost over, and he couldn't wait to get out of here. It's not that he didn't like his job, but working at a grocery store wasn't something that he wanted to do for the rest of his life. Hockey was his passion, and his biggest dream was to play for The Minnesota Wilds. But until that day comes, he was stuck working in the small store.

Kendall stopped stocking the shelf he was working on, and he turned his attention to the girl up front. Lucy noticed that someone was watching her, and she gave Kendall a smile. Lucy was one of Kendall's best friends at the store, and it was obvious that the two had a thing for each other. But nothing ever happened.

Lucy wasn't comfortable starting a new relationship since her last one ended so badly, and Kendall didn't seem ready to start a new one after his girlfriend left. Jo had left about a year ago to go to college, and Kendall had taken it very hard. He tried distracting himself by hanging out with his roommate, Carlos, but even that didn't help him.

When Lucy got hired as a cashier, Kendall was intrigued by her. She wasn't like other girls, and Kendall felt an instant attraction. Of course Lucy was stubborn, but that didn't stop the blond from trying to talk to her. The two didn't start off friends; they were always at each other's throat. But eventually that stopped, and the two were always together.

Kendall had tried asking her out, but she always declined. It was frustrating, but he understood why she was hesitant about dating again. Kendall wasn't sure if he even wanted to try again. Jo broke his heart when she left, and he didn't want the next person to do the same.

Lucy finished up with the customer, then she walked over to Kendall. The blond stopped what he was doing, and climbed down the ladder to see what his friend wanted.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Nothing. Just wondering when you get off," Lucy replied.

"Why? Are you asking me out?"

"No. I just don't want to be stuck in this store by myself."

"Oh I forgot you're closing tonight. I could stay a little longer, but I have plans for tonight," Kendall said.

"Uh huh. Let me guess, eating corn dogs and playing video games. How fun," Lucy said, and Kendall rolled his eyes.

"You know, Carlos and I don't do that all the time. We go out and stuff."

"Well have fun. Maybe I'll text you so I don't die from boredom."

"I'll look forward to that," Kendall said, and he glanced at his watch. "Well my shift is done. Bye-bye."

Lucy just rolled her eyes and went back up to the front to help the next customer. Kendall made sure he cleaned up his work station and clocked out, then he headed towards the exit with a smile on his face. He couldn't wait to go home and watch some hockey with his best friend.

"Not so fast, blondie," Lucy said, and Kendall stopped in his tracks. "You have to gather all the carts from outside."

"Why can't you do it? You're closing," Kendall said.

"It's your job."

"Ugh. Fine."

Kendall walked out of the store, and frowned when he saw all the carts in various places. He was used to putting the shopping carts back, but right now he just didn't feel up to it. He was tired and all he wanted to do was kick back at his apartment, but his plans were ruined. Kendall just sighed and got to work.

The parking lot was small, so it wasn't taking very long for the blond to gather all the carts. He was almost done, but he stopped when something caught his attention. Well, actually someone.

A small brunet was walking down the street, and it seemed like he was in pain. When the boy got closer, Kendall noticed his round belly and it immediately clicked that this boy was in labor. There was no one around to help, so Kendall dropped what he was doing and ran over to the brunet.

"Hey! Are you okay?" he asked, and the shorter boy stopped.

"I'm fine," he replied.

"No, you're not. Do you need a ride to the hospital?"

"No, I swear I'm good. Thanks though."

The brunet cried out and he doubled over in pain, making Kendall grab his shoulder. The boy just shrugged him off and Kendall backed away. He didn't understand how the brunet didn't want his help.

"Listen, there is no way that you're going to make it to the hospital by walking. I'm parked right there and I can drive you." Kendall tried again.

"That's nice of you, but I don't need any help. I'm fine!" The brunet snapped.

"No, you're not. I'm sure you don't want to have this kid in the parking lot."

The brunet's expression changed, and he sighed in defeat. "Okay, okay. Just hurry."

Kendall quickly grabbed the last shopping cart and pushed it, cheering quietly when it landed perfectly with the others. The brunet just rolled his eyes. Kendall led the shorter boy over to his car, and helped him into the front seat before he climbed in. The blond quickly started the car and drove off.

"So, what's your name?" Kendall asked.

"What?" The brunet said.

"I just thought that since you're in my car you could tell me who you are."

"Look, I don't want to give an introduction. I just want to get to the hospital."

Kendall frowned."Are you like this with everyone?"

The boy rolled his eyes. "Fine! I'm Logan."

"See? Was that so hard? I'm Kendall."

"Fascinating," Logan said, as he was pushed against the door. "Could you slow down!"

"Sorry," Kendall mumbled. "I just want to get you there on time."

"Well, I'd like to live so slow your ass down."

"I get you're in labor and all, but you don't have to be so mean."

Logan sighed. "Im storry. I just had a bad day."

"Oh. Was it worse than mine?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah, probably."

"What happened?"

"It's personal," Logan replied.

"Gotcha,"Kendall said.

"By the way, what's with the outfit?"

Kendall glanced down at himself, and then turned back to Logan. "My work uniform."

"Ah. Is the beanie included?" Logan asked.

"No, that's just my special touch."

Logan nodded and turned his head towards the window. Kendall couldn't help but glance over at the other boy. His dark hair was sticking to his forehead from all the sweat, and his pale skin was glowing. He was absolutely stunning, and Kendall couldn't believe his luck. A small smile appeared over the blond's face.

"What?" Logan asked, when he noticed Kendall smiling.

"Nothing. It's just that-never mind,"Kendall replied.

Logan didn't buy it, but he left it alone. Another contraction wracked through his body, and he whimpered in pain. His pants suddenly became wet, and he cursed to himself.

"What? Are you okay?" Kendall asked.

"My water broke. Shit, I'm sorry," Logan replied.

"It's okay. Carlos has peed in here a few times."

"Wait, what?"

"I cleaned it. Calm down."

"Are we almost there?" Logan asked.

"Yep, but if you need to cross your legs then-"

"That won't be necessary."

Kendall chuckled and pulled up to the hospital entrance. He quickly parked the car and got out to assist Logan. The smaller boy mumbled a 'thanks' and Kendall nodded.

"Okay," Logan said, once the two were inside. "I can take it from here."

"You sure? I mean, I don't feel comfortable leaving you alone," Kendall said.

"It's fine. I can call Camille."

"You're girlfriend?"

"No, she's my best friend," Logan replied.

"Well, what about the father?"

"I uh don't know who it is. It's a long story."

"Oh, well I still don't like leaving you alone. Do you really want to have this baby by yourself?" Kendall asked.

"I'm fine! Geez!" Logan cried.

Kendall rolled his eyes and walked over to the woman at the front desk. He was sick of Logan being stubborn, and there was no way that he was going to leave his side. Logan needs him.

"Hi, excuse me," Kendall said to the woman and she looked up. "my friend-er boyfriend is in labor."

"How far apart are his contractions?" the woman asked.

"I'd say seven minutes."

The woman nodded and got a nurse to assist them. Logan was not happy that Kendall interfered, but he was thankful that he was getting helped right away. The two were rushed to an empty room and Logan was immediately set up to various machines. Kendall was given scrubs, and he quickly threw them over his work clothes.

"Why are you still here?" Logan asked, when Kendall walked into the room.

"I already told you I'm not leaving your side," Kendall replied.

"I get that you feel sorry for me or whatever, but I don't know you."

"Then get to know me. We have time for a small introduction."

Logan scoffed. "I don't think so."

"I'll start. I'm Kendall Knight and I was born and raised here. Um I work at Sherwood's Grocery Store, but I want to play professional hockey-"

"Why hockey?" Logan interrupted.

"Because I'm good at it and it's something I've always wanted to do. Don't you have a dream?"

"Yeah."

"What is it?"

"I want to be a doctor," Logan said.

"Why a doctor? You have to be really smart and deal with dead people," Kendall said, and Logan rolled his eyes.

"For your information I happen to be very smart."

"So then your dream came true?"

Logan sighed. "Not exactly. After my dad left I moved out here and never got around to going to school."

"Well, we have something in common. My dad left, too," Kendall said.

"We actually have two things in common. Our dads left and we're stuck doing something we don't want to do."

"Where do you work?" Kendall asked.

Logan opened his mouth to answer, but another contraction hit and he tried focusing on his breathing instead. "I work for Diamond Cosmetics," he said once the contraction ended.

"Oh. That place is filled with snobby people," Kendall said.

"Gee thanks."

"Not you! I just don't get why someone like you is working there."

Logan shrugged. "A jobs a job."

"So what happened to the father?" Kendall asked.

"I don't know who it is. He left before all of this."

"Oh, so he was just a one night stand?"

"Yeah," Logan replied.

Kendall reached for Logan's hand when the brunet cried out in pain, and Logan didn't pull away. The doctor came in a few minutes later to check Logan's progress, and he announced that it was time to push. Kendall could tell that Logan was nervous, and he assured him that everything was going to be fine.

Logan bore down as soon as a new contraction came, and he squeezed Kendall's hand tightly, making the blond yelp in pain. Kendall felt bad for Logan every time the brunet cried out or screamed in pain. It was awful to watch and not be able to do anything.

"You're doing great," Kendall said.

"This hurts," Logan panted.

"I know, but it will be worth it."

Logan nodded and started pushing again, crying out when the pain increased. He never thought it would be this bad, and he almost felt like giving up. But giving up wasn't an option. He's made it this far already.

After two agonizing hours, it was over and Logan let his head hit the pillow. He looked up when Kendall told him to, and he saw his baby for the first time and he couldn't help but smile. The doctor announced it was a boy, and he had Kendall cut the cord. The blond was surprised that the doctor had him do it, but then he remembered he was pretending to be Logan's boyfriend.

"He's perfect," Logan said, once the baby was wrapped up and placed in his arms.

"Yeah." Kendall agreed. "Do you have a name?"

Logan shook his head. "No, I didn't know I was having a boy."

"I'll help you out. How about Michael?"

"He doesn't look like a Michael. This is hard."

"Hmm," Kendall said, as he looked closer at the baby. "He does have the same color of hair as you. How about Logan Jr.?"

"No. Is Tyler okay?" Logan asked.

"Yeah! That's a good one."

Logan nodded and looked down at his son's sleeping face. "It's perfect." he said.

"Do you want me to hold him?" Kendall asked, when he saw Logan yawn.

"Would you? I just want to take a small nap."

Kendall nodded and Logan placed the baby in his arms before falling into a deep sleep. Kendall gently rocked the newborn in his arms, and he hummed quietly. Normally it would be weird to be holding a strangers child, but this just felt right. He hardly knew the baby and the sleeping boy, but being around them felt perfect.

Kendall never wanted to let them go


	6. Chapter 6

Kendall quietly opened the door to his apartment and tip-toed inside. A small sliver of sunlight shone through the curtains, giving Kendall enough light to maneuver around the apartment. The blond wasn't worried about bumping into his roommate, it was too early for Carlos to be awake.

Kendall didn't mean to come home at this time, but he didn't feel comfortable leaving his new friend alone at the hospital. Logan had assured him that he was fine, but Kendall wasn't buying it. He wanted to be around Logan and the baby, even if he didn't know them that well. But there was always time to get to know them a little better.

He knew where they lived since he gave them a ride home, but he wasn't sure he should stop by any time soon. Logan still seemed a little uncomfortable around the blond, and Kendall didn't want to make it more awkward.

The lights suddenly turned on and Kendall froze.

"Where have you been?"

Kendall spun around to find his best friend standing in the middle of the living room, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Hey, Carlos! I was just-"

"Why didn't you come home last night? I waited up for you," Carlos said.

"I was at work," Kendall said.

"All night?" Carlos asked, then his face lit up. "Did you finally go out with Lucy?"

Kendall rolled his eyes. "No. Geez, Carlos, how many time do I have to tell you? She's not interested."

"Oh. Then did you meet someone!"

"Yes."

"Who? Is she cute?"

"Um she's a he and I guess he's pretty cute," Kendall said.

"Ooh! How'd you meet him?" Carlos asked.

"He was at the store."

"Well yeah! Kendall, tell me!"

Kendall sighed. "Fine. He was in labor and in gave him a ride to the hospital. I stayed with him all night."

"Was his boyfriend mad that you did that?" Carlos asked.

"That's the best part! He doesn't have one."

"Oh. Um, isn't that a little weird?"

"What?"

"You hooked up with a pregnant guy!"

"Carlos, we didn't hook up. I was just helping him out. We're friends," Kendall said.

"Oh. Are you going to see him again?" Carlos asked.

"I don't know. Should I?"

Carlos shrugged. "Don't ask me. I don't have a girlfriend."

"You will, buddy." Kendall said and he gave a little yawn. "I think I'm going to crash. Night."

Carlos nodded and watched his friend retreat to his bedroom. It was nice that Kendall was socializing again, but Carlos still couldn't help but feel like this was a bad idea. He didn't know this person, and it was obvious that Kendall didn't know him that well either. Carlos let out a sigh. He only hoped Kendall knew what he was doing.

****BTR****BTR****

Logan groaned and flung the sheets off himself angrily. It was too early in the morning, but the baby insisted that he get up now. Logan loved his son very much, but sometimes the kid bugged the crap out of him. All Logan wanted to do was sleep for hours, hell even days, but Tyler never let that happen.

Tyler was only a couple weeks old, and Logan thought that his son should be on a sleeping schedule by now. But Logan wasn't that lucky. It seemed that all the baby did was cry, and nothing ever calmed him down. Logan thought for sure that he was losing it. He hasn't slept in weeks, and that was taking a toll on his body. His mother hasn't had the time to fly out yet, but she promised she would arrive whenever she can and help out. Logan couldn't wait for that day to come.

He grumpily walked into the baby's room, and his expression immediately changed. He could never stay mad at his son. He gently picked the crying infant up and started rocking him soothingly. That didn't seem to do the trick. Logan went into the kitchen and did his best to make a bottle with one hand. He was praying that his son was just hungry.

As soon as the bottle touched Tyler's lips, he quickly took it into his mouth and stopped crying. Relief washed over Logan, and the mild headache he was starting to get seemed to disappear. It was hard raising the baby all by himself, but Logan would rather have it like this than having James around.

Just thinking about the douchebag made Logan upset. He hasn't heard from his ex in weeks, but that was to be expected. It's not like James actually cared enough to want to even contact Logan. A part of him wanted James to care and run back to him to make things better, but the other half argued that he was fine without that loser. He didn't need James for anything.

Loud wailing is what drew Logan back to reality, and he realized that Tyler was no longer accepting the bottle. Logan sighed and placed the bottle on the counter, then he gently patted the baby's back until a loud burp was emitted from the small infant.

"Better?" Logan asked, as if expecting an answer.

His son only looked up at him with his hazel eyes, and Logan sighed. Out of everything that is James, the baby had to have his eyes. Tyler seemed to resemble Logan more and more each day, but the eyes were definitely a Diamond trait. Logan tried not to get upset about it, but it was hard not to when he was staring into those eyes everyday. It just made getting over James a lot harder.

The sound of knocking caught the brunet's attention, and he cocked his head in confusion. He had no idea who would be visiting this early in the morning, and to be honest he wasn't in the mood for company. He just wanted to crawl back into bed and get as much sleep as he possibly could. But he was curious.

"Just a minute!"

Logan went back into the baby's room and gently placed Tyler back into his crib. He felt like trying to make himself somewhat presentable, but right now he couldn't care less. He didn't have the energy or motivation to get cleaned up.

Logan quickly went back into the living room as the knocking continued, and he opened the door. He thought maybe it was his mother finally arriving, but his heart sank when he realized it was someone else. Someone he thought he would never see again.

"Hey! Did I wake you?" The blond man asked.

"Uh your name's Kevin right?"

"Kendall actually. Yours is Logan. I remembered."

"Right. Um, how did you find me?" Logan asked.

"I drove you home, remember?" Kendall said, and Logan silently cursed to himself.

He was such an idiot for letting that happen.

"Oh yeah. Look, it's early and-"

"I get it. I mean, you have a newborn and I doubt you're getting any sleep. I just wanted to see if you were up to getting some breakfast. I know this really good café and-"

"Kendall, I appreciate it, but I can't exactly take Tyler out yet. Besides, I need to get some sleep," Logan said.

"I can watch him. I love kids. I used to watch my sister all the time whenever my mom wanted a nap," Kendall said.

Logan quirked an eyebrow. "You would?"

"Yeah, it's no problem. You really need it."

"Gee thanks. Again I appreciate it, but I don't know you that well and-"

"Logan, I swear it's no problem."

"I don't know."

Logan loved the idea of being able to finally get some sleep, but he wasn't sure if he could trust this person with his baby. He didn't know Kendall that well, and he wasn't sure if he even wanted to get to know him. But then again, having Kendall around would make things easier and Logan could get his life back.

"Well if you insist," Logan said, and the blonde's face lit up.

"Great!" Kendall exclaimed.

The sound of Tyler's cries filled the apartment, and Logan groaned.

"Allow me," Kendall said, and he headed towards the baby's room.

Logan knew it wasn't going to be easy to get the baby to quiet down, and he couldn't help but chuckle to himself. The crying stopped and Logan was surprised. He went into the room and found Kendall gently rocking his son as he hummed a lullaby. Logan was happy that the crying stopped, but he couldn't help but feel a tiny bit jealous.

"I can take it from here," Logan said.

"Shh," the blond said and Logan stopped in his tracks. "He's asleep."

"Okay. I guess I'll leave you two alone."

Kendall nodded and kept his attention on the baby in his arms. Logan headed to his bedroom and he closed the door behind him. He let out a content sigh as his head hit the pillows, and his eyes started to droop. He could get used to having Kendall around.


	7. Chapter 7

A huge smile crossed Logan's face as he watched his mother gently bounce Tyler in her lap. Joanna had arrived earlier that morning to check up on her son and the baby, and already the two were getting along. Logan was glad that things were going well between them, but he was even happier about getting another break. Camille had helped out a few times, but she had a life of her own and Logan didn't want to be burden. He didn't want his mother to feel like she was being used either. He just wanted a small break.

Logan did his best to stifle a yawn, but it was no use. He was exhausted and his mother noticed it right away. Joanna gently placed her grandson in the baby swing, then she turned her attention to Logan.

"Sweetheart, why don't you get some rest? I can watch the baby," Joanna said.

"Mom, it's fine. I can sleep later," Logan said, and his mother chuckled softly.

"Honey, you will never get a chance to sleep later. Just let me help you."

"Mom, you are helping. Right now I just want to visit with you."

"That's sweet, but I'll be here for another few days. We can visit then," Joanna said.

Logan rolled his eyes. "No, we can visit now. Let's go out for lunch or something."

"Oh I don't know about that. Tyler is still so young."

"I'll call Kendall to watch him."

"You hired a nanny?" Joanna questioned.

"More like a manny," Logan replied.

"Logan, you don't need someone watching the baby. You're no longer working and-"

"I know, Mom!"

"Speaking of work, when are you going back?" Joanna asked.

Logan sighed. "I don't know yet."

"Honey, you need a job. Babies are very expensive."

"I know that, but I don't think I want to work for James anymore. He's just an asshole."

Joanna frowned. "Language, dear."

"Well it's true! I'll just find a new job," Logan said.

"And what about school?"

"Mom, I don't need a lecture right now. I know what I'm doing."

"If you say so," Joanna said, and Logan rolled his eyes.

He screws up once and his mother just can't let it go. She didn't consider his son a mistake, but messing around with his douche-bag boss was definitely something she was never going to let Logan forget. She was right from the beginning and she made sure to rub it in his face.

"Can we just go out and enjoy the rest of the afternoon?" Logan asked.

"Alright," Joanna replied. "Let me just change the baby."

Logan nodded and his mother took the baby to get him cleaned up. Logan ran a hand through his hair and sighed deeply. He was hoping the day would get better.

The sound of the doorbell caught his attention, and Logan cocked his head in confusion. He wasn't expecting anyone. He walked over to the front door and opened it, revealing a smiling blond.

"Hey!"

"Kendall? What are you doing here?"

"I was in the neighborhood and decided to see how things were going," Kendall said.

"Fine, everything's fine. Look, this isn't a good time." Logan tried closing the door, but the blond stopped him.

"Oh. I can come back if-"

"No, that's okay. I'm busy."

"Let me help you."

Kendall pushed past Logan and the brunet groaned in annoyance. He closed the door and turned to face the taller man.

"So," Kendall said, as he rubbed his hands together. "What do you need?"

"I need you to leave," Logan replied.

Kendall opened his mouth to speak, but he was cut off by Joanna walking back into the room.

"Alright, honey let's go. Oh! Who's this?" The older woman asked.

Kendall stuck his hand out for her to shake. "Kendall Knight."

"Oh, you must be his nanny?"

"Um-"

"Mom! We really should be going," Logan said, as he pushed his mother towards the door.

"You guys are going out? I can watch the baby if you'd like?" Kendall asked.

"Isn't that your job?" Joanna questioned.

"Well, actually, I work at Sherwood's Grocery store."

"Oh, so you have two jobs? Dear, you don't need to watch my grandson. Logan has plenty of help already."

"I don't mind, ma'am. I love being around them," Kendall said, and Logan rolled his eyes.

"You are so sweet," Joanna said, and she turned to face her son. "You never mentioned how sweet he is to you."

"Didn't get the chance," Logan muttered.

"Why don't we all go out together?" Joanna suggested.

"Mom, that's not really necessary."

"Oh, nonsense. I would love to get to know your friend, honey."

"But what about Kendall? He could have to work and-"

"Logan, enough with the excuses. This is my visit and I want to get to know Kendall a little bit more," Joanna said.

Logan sighed in defeat. "Fine."

"Great!" Joanna exclaimed and she opened the door. "This is going to be so exciting!"

Logan rolled his eyes and gently placed Tyler in his carrier. The day just got ten times worse.

***BTR****BTR***BTR

The restaurant was packed and rowdy, but that's not what was irritating Logan. Ever since they arrived his mother had blabbered to Kendall about anything and everything. The two acted as if Logan wasn't even there. He tried joining their conversation, but his mother always interrupted and continued to talk to the blond instead. If Logan didn't know any better he would say he was jealous. This was his time with his mother.

Logan was hoping that his son would get cranky and cause the lunch to come to an end, but he wasn't that lucky. Tyler was passed out and Logan had no idea how that was possible considering all the noise that was being made. There was no way Logan was going to get out of this one.

"So, Kendall," Joanna said and the blond looked up from his food. "What exactly do you do at the grocery store?"

"I stock most of the time or cashier if they need me to," Kendall replied.

"How long have you been working there?"

"A while, but I don't plan on doing it for the rest of my life. I want to play professional hockey."

"How exciting! Did Logan ever tell you that he played hockey when he was younger?" Joanna asked.

"No. That's so cool! Maybe we can play sometime." Kendall playfully nudged the brunet and Logan gave a fake chuckle.

"Just be careful with him. Logan has always been accident-prone."

"Mom!" Logan cried out.

Joanna chuckled. "Honey, it's true."

"Don't worry, Mrs. Mitchell. I'll take good care of Logan," Kendall said, as he gave the brunet a wink.

Logan's face immediately turned red and he quickly took a sip of his drink to hide his flushed expression. Kendall didn't miss the way the brunet's face heated up, and he smiled to himself. He was the reason for it.

"Kendall, you can call him by his real name," Joanna said, and Logan's eyes widened.

"What's his real name?" Kendall asked.

"Hortense."

"Oh? He never told me that."

"That's because I hate it when people call me that," Logan said.

"Aw why? It's cute," Kendall said, earning a glare from the brunet.

"That's it, I'm leaving."

Logan stood up from the table and Kendall grabbed his arm to stop him. The touch sent shivers running down Logan's spine, and he froze. The touch shouldn't have had such an effect on him, it didn't mean anything.

"Don't go. I was just messing with you," Kendall said and Logan snapped out of it.

Logan wanted to go, but having the blond begging to make him stay changed his mind. He didn't understand why Kendall was having such an effect on him. It wasn't bad in any way. It actually felt good. Maybe Kendall wasn't such a bad guy after all.


	8. Chapter 8

Kendall sighed as he approached the grocery store. He was late and he knew he was going to get it once he stepped foot through the door. But he didn't care. Spending part of the day with Logan and the baby was worth it. If he didn't have work he would've spent the whole day with Logan, but life wasn't that fair. He would just stop by another time.

The blond stepped past the sliding doors and he immediately spotted Lucy at her register. She didn't seem too happy and the best thing to do when she was like this was to avoid her. Kendall turned away from his friend and headed towards the back. He clocked in as fast as he could, then as he turned to leave, he bumped into Lucy.

"Hey, Lucy! How are you?" Kendall asked nervously.

"Where the hell have you been?" Lucy spat.

"I was running late. I'm so sorry."

"Sorry doesn't cut it. I needed help with customers and you weren't here as my backup. I got my ass chewed because of you."

"I'll make it up to you I promise," Kendall said.

"Fine. Why were you late anyway?" Lucy asked.

"I was with this guy and-"

"Like a date?"

"No, just two friends having lunch. His mom and son were there so-"

"He has a kid?" Lucy interrupted.

"Yeah. His name is Tyler. I was sort of there when he was born," Kendall said.

"Um why?"

"Logan needed my help so I drove him to the hospital. We've been friends ever since."

"Kendall, I'm going to be completely honest with you. I think this whole thing is a little weird. You don't even know this guy that well."

Kendall rolled his eyes. "You sound just like Carlos."

"See! Carlos sees it too," Lucy said.

"Lucy, this isn't weird. I really like this guy."

"You're going to get hurt."

"He's not going to hurt me like Jo did. Logan is different."

Lucy sighed. "If you say so."

"Now if you'll excuse me I have work to do."

Kendall left the back room and quickly got started on his tasks for the day. It was hard to concentrate when all he could think about was Logan. The brown-eyed cutie was constantly on his mind. He didn't understand how his friends thought all of this was a bad idea. Logan wasn't a bad guy, he was a really great person. He may be sarcastic and a little mean at times, but Kendall knew there was more to him. He just had to get Logan to show his other side.

***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR

The apartment was actually quiet for once. A little too quiet for Logan's liking. He enjoyed having some peace and quiet, but today he would rather hear his son crying or his mother nagging him. Joanna had left early because of a work emergency, and at first Logan was glad she would be out of his hair, but now he was really starting to miss her company.

Kendall was always coming over, but today he wasn't here. Logan should have been jumping for joy, but instead he was starting to miss the annoying blond. The sound of the doorbell snapped Logan out of this thought. He wasn't expecting anyone so that must be...

"Kendall."

Logan quickly ran to the door and opened it, revealing Camille. Logan's smile faltered.

"Oh it's you."

"Who were you expecting? And gee thanks!"

"Sorry. Come in."

Camille rolled her eyes and stepped into the apartment. It felt like forever since she had been in her friend's apartment. She hasn't seen Logan since the time she helped him out with the baby, but even that was weeks ago. Logan has been distant since the incident with James, and she was getting worried.

"So how are things?" Camille asked, as she sat down on the couch. "I haven't heard from you in a while."

"I've been really busy. Tyler is a handful," Logan replied.

" Why haven't you called or anything? I can help whenever you need it. "

" Camille, I don't want you to feel used.I don't need help okay?"

"Just because James did what he did doesn't mean you ignore the people that really do care about you. Logan, I can help," Camille said.

"I don't need help. I'm fine," Logan said.

"No, you're not. You haven't been at work in weeks and-"

"That's because I'm not going back."

"What! Why!" Camille exclaimed.

"Because I'm James' assistant that's why! I don't want to work for his stupid company anymore," Logan replied.

"But you need a job. How are you supposed to support yourself and the baby? You're being selfish."

"I can get a new job. Tyler and I will be fine."

Camille sighed. "So when are you going to tell James? He's been asking about you."

"He has? What did he say?" Logan asked.

"He just wants to know how you've been."

"Does he know about Tyler?"

"All he knows is that you had the baby," Camille replied.

"Okay. Please don't say anymore to him. Its none of his business. He doesn't care anyway," Logan said.

"I'm sorry he did this to you, but you'll meet someone new."

"I doubt it. I'm fine being alone."

"Liar. Just wait. You'll meet someone who is not only going to be great to you, but to Tyler."

Logan sighed and shook his head. That's exactly what he wanted, but where was he going to meet someone like that? He thought James was that person, but he was wrong. After what happened he wasn't sure if he could trust anyone.

"Camille, I don't know. I don't think I'm ready."

"Of course you are. You just need to-"

The sound of the doorbell interrupted their conversation, and Logan jumped up from the couch to answer the door. He was sure it was Kendall this time. The brunet opened the door to reveal the familiar blond, but someone new was with him.

"Hey, Logan. Is this a bad time?" Kendall asked.

"No, no. I'm just visiting with a friend. Uh who's this?" Logan asked, as he eyed the smiling Latino.

"This is Carlos."

"Oh. I thought you'd be alone," Logan said.

"Carlos really wanted to meet you," Kendall said.

"Yup! Kendall talks about you all the time," Carlos said, making the blond blush.

"Oh uh well why don't you guys come in. Tyler is asleep so please don't be too loud," Logan said.

The two nodded and quietly entered the apartment. Kendall noticed that it wasn't as clean as it was the other day, and he figured Logan's mother had left early. He felt bad because Logan was alone again, and it was obvious that he needed help with things.

Camille stood up from her spot on the couch and she sent Logan a confused look. She had no idea who these people were, and she was upset that her best friend wasn't keeping her updated on anything.

Logan immediately noticed that Camille was confused. "Uh, Camille this is Kendall. We uh met at the grocery store."

"Well actually he was in labor and I gave him a ride to the hospital. I help him with Tyler from time to time," Kendall said.

Camille nodded. "Oh um okay. That was uh nice of you."

"And this is um-"

"Carlos. I'm Kendall's best friend," Carlos said.

"Its funny because Logan never mentioned you guys. Ever." Camille said.

Kendall and Carlos exchanged looks. It was suddenly very awkward, and both men were getting uncomfortable. Logan couldn't be happier when he heard his son crying. He quickly excused himself from the room, leaving the other three alone.

Kendall was the first to break the silence. "So how long have you known Logan?"

"A lot longer than you," Camille replied.

"Oh okay."

"We work together at Diamond Cosmetics."

"Yeah he mentioned working there," Kendall said.

"Has he ever said anything about me? Because he's never mentioned you two," Camille said.

"Well this is his first time meeting Carlos, and I guess he's been too busy or something to mention me. Babies are exhausting," Kendall said, with a small chuckle.

Logan returned a few minutes later with Tyler in his arms, and a smile spread across Kendall's face.

"Sorry about that. What did I miss?" Logan asked.

"Not much," Camille replied.

"Can I hold him?" Carlos asked excitedly.

"Uh-"

"He's great with kids," Kendall said, making Logan feel a little better about the idea.

Logan nodded his head and Carlos quickly sat down on the couch to get more comfortable. Tyler was squirmy at first, but he quickly calmed down when the Latino started talking to him softly.

"See? Told ya," Kendall whispered to Logan.

The brunet couldn't help but shiver when he felt the blonde's hot breath touch his ear. The last time he felt like this was at the restaurant, and even then he didn't understand how Kendall could have such an effect on him.

"So, Kendall," Camille said, and the blond turned his attention to her. "How many times do you help out?"

"Um whenever I can. It depends with work," Kendall replied.

"Yeah, me too. Of course I would help out more if I was asked."

Carlos shot Kendall a look, and the blond knew his friend was a little uncomfortable. Kendall didn't want Carlos to feel this way around Logan, he wanted him to feel welcome and that wasn't happening.

"Hey, Carlos we better get going," Kendall said.

"But you just got here," Logan said.

"I know, but we have plans. We'll stop by another time okay?"

Logan nodded and he gently took his son back into his arms. He knew that Kendall didn't really have plans, the blond was just too uncomfortable to stay any longer. And Camille was to blame.

Logan walked the two men to the door, and they exchanged quick good-byes. Once they were gone, the brunet turned to face his friend.

"What?" Camille questioned.

"I just want to know what the hell you said to them," Logan replied.

"Nothing. We just had small talk that's all."

"Yeah right. They wanted to get the hell out of here. Do you not like Kendall?"

"He's alright. I just don't understand why you picked him over me. I can watch Tyler just as good as he can."

"Is that what this is about? Camille, I didn't want to bother you all the time because you have a life, and I don't want to disrupt it for my needs," Logan said.

"So what you're saying is that you're using Kendall because he doesn't have a life?" Camille asked.

"No. I don't even call him to show up and help. He does it on his own."

"Okay, but I can do the same. I was here first."

Logan sighed and sat down next to the brunette girl. She held her arms out and he placed the baby gently in her arms.

"Camille, there is no need to be jealous. You will always be my best friend. Kendall is just-"

"Your crush."

"What? No! That's weird!" Logan exclaimed.

"Oh don't act like that. I saw the way you reacted when he was so close to you. You like him," Camille said.

"That's ridiculous. He's just a friend."

"That you have the hots for. Come on just admit that you have a huge crush on him and that you want to go out on a date."

"We only had lunch once."

"Wow already?"

"My mother was there!" Logan said.

"For supervision? That's good. If she wasn't there then you would've jumped his bones. I mean you haven't had any in nine months."

"Just stop talking."

Camille giggled." So are you two ever going to get together?" She asked.

"I don't know. Maybe not. He's just a friend," Logan replied.

"He's pretty cute though."

"Eh he's alright."

Camille rolled her eyes. She could easily see that Logan was interested, but he didn't want to admit it. She knew he will eventually, and she was going to help him. This could be just the thing he needs to move on from James and be happy again.


	9. Chapter 9

Diamond Cosmetics never looked so intimidating and Logan was suddenly having second thoughts about coming here, but he couldn't avoid this place forever. Camille had pushed and pushed for Logan to come back, and he finally gave in. But he wasn't coming back to work.

The brunet didn't know how James was going to be towards him. Its been a while since they've seen each other, and it was going to be extremely awkward. Logan just wanted to get in and out before James did anything stupid.

Logan walked into the large building and he immediately spotted Camille working at her desk. He knew she was going to want to talk, but he didn't have time.

"Hey! I'm so glad you showed up," Camille said, with a huge smile.

"Yeah. Is James busy?" Logan asked.

"No, not really. He's just on the phone with his mother. I'll let him know you're here."

"Actually, I was just going to go in."

Camille nodded."Good luck. If he does anything just let me know."

"Okay."

Logan headed towards the all too familiar office, and he hesitated once he reached the door. He didn't want to face James, but he knew that once he did, he would never have to see him or this place again. He took a deep breath, then he knocked on the door.

"Come in!"

He didn't want to, but he sucked it up and entered the room. James was still on the phone, but once he saw the familiar figure, he quickly ended the call.

"Logan? Oh my God what are you doing here?"

"I just want to tell you something."

"Me, too. Sit down." The taller brunet gestured towards the chair near his desk.

"That's okay. This is going to be quick," Logan said.

James frowned."Why? There is so much that we need to talk about."

"Yeah, but I don't want to talk about what happened between us."

"Then why are you here if you're still upset with me?"

"I quit."

"What?" James asked.

"I can't work for you anymore," Logan replied.

"But you're the best assistant I've ever had. Logan, you've helped me so much. You can't just quit."

"I can't continue to work for you with all the history we have."

"That's just it. We have history! You can't just throw all of that away."

"Then why did you?"

James immediately went quiet. He screwed up, and it was finally starting to sink in.

"I'm going to gather my stuff," Logan said, as he turned to leave.

"Logan, please don't go. We can fix this. For the baby."

"Like you actually care about him."

"I have a son?" James asked.

"Yeah, his name is Tyler. That is what you missed out on because you wanted someone else," Logan said.

"I know, but I'm here now. I can leave Jennifer and-"

"That's what you said last time and it didn't happen. Just have fun with her and forget about Tyler and I."

"You know I can't do that. Logan, just give me another chance. I want to be there for my son," James said.

Logan wanted to believe what James was saying, but he just couldn't. He had trusted James before, only to get hurt in the end. The last thing he wanted to do was put Tyler through this. He knew what it was like to have a father one minute, and then gone the next. He didn't want his son to experience that.

"I have to go."

"Logan, just please give me another chance. I can change."

"You can't, James. You don't want to. Good-bye."

James sighed sadly and turned away from the smaller brunet, and retreated to his desk. Logan left the office and shut the door behind him. He felt bad for shutting James out of their son's life, but it was for the best. Logan knew James was never going to change and he wanted the best for Tyler. And James wasn't the best thing for any of them.

Camille spotted her friend again and she smiled, but her smile quickly faltered when she noticed how upset he looked. She wanted to ask him about it, but she knew it was better to let him be. So instead she just let him leave.

***BTR***BTR***BTR

Tyler smiled again when he heard the familiar music start back up again. Kendall was currently watching the one month old, and he had brought his guitar this time. When the infant started to get fussy, the blond played a soft song and soon Tyler was quiet again. But instead of falling back asleep like Kendall thought he would, he just listened quietly to the music.

"Huh. Who knew that you would like my songs," Kendall said, and the baby just cooed in response.

Kendall loved taking care of Tyler, so when Logan had asked him if he could for a little while, the blond was quick to arrive at the apartment. Carlos had been upset because he didn't want to be alone for a few hours, so the Latino tagged along.

"He's so cute," Carlos commented, as he walked into the nursery.

"Yeah. Hey, I thought you were getting a snack." Kendall said.

"I was, but he doesn't have anything to eat."

"He has to have something."

"Nothing I want. Its all healthy."

Kendall rolled his eyes. "Okay well watch TV or something."

"Alone?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah, I'm playing Tyler some songs."

"Does he like it?"

"I think so. He keeps smiling at me."

"Maybe he thinks you're his dad," Carlos said.

"What? That's ridiculous," Kendall said.

"Well where's his real dad?"

"Not in the picture. Logan doesn't talk about it."

"Hmm. Well since you don't want to watch TV with me, I'll just stay in here with you. Maybe we can snoop around," Carlos said.

"We are not doing that. Logan trusts us and I don't want to lose his trust," Kendall said.

"I think you don't want to lose him."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Come on! Its so obvious that you're falling for him harder and harder each day. You should ask him out," Carlos said, and Kendall shook his head.

"I don't think he's interested and even if he was...I don't know. Forget it."

"Just do it or else."

Kendall opened his mouth to respond, but he was cut off by the sound of the front door opening. Logan was home.

"In here!" Kendall hollered, and the brunet entered the room.

"Hey," Logan greeted, quietly.

Kendall immediately knew something was wrong. "You okay?"

"Yeah, just had a bad day. Um thanks for watching him. Hope he wasn't too much trouble."

"Nah everything was great."

Logan nodded and picked up his son, cuddling him close to his chest. Carlos sent Kendall a look, and the blond turned away. He knew what Carlos was hinting at, but he was afraid to do it. What if Logan rejected him?

"I'll be in the car," Carlos said and he left the room.

"So I better get going too. If you ever need help again just let me know," Kendall said, and Logan nodded.

"Thanks."

"Um are you okay? You seem upset."

"I'm just a little tired."

"Well babies are a handful," Kendall said.

"No I'm tired of everything. Tyler is fine it's just everything else," Logan said.

"I think you need a break to relax and feel like yourself again."

"I don't think that's ever going to happen."

"Well maybe if you want we could uh go get a coffee or something."

Logan hesitated for a minute."Yeah okay. Let me find a baby sitter."

Kendall nodded and he watched Logan leave the room. He couldn't believe that he just asked Logan out. What surprised him more was that Logan actually agreed to go out with him.

"Camille can watch him. She'll be here in twenty minutes," Logan said as he reentered the room. "What about your friend?"

"Oh um Carlos can help. I'll go get him."

Kendall left the apartment and headed to the car, the whole time hoping Carlos would actually help baby sit. Kendall tapped on the passenger side window, and Carlos rolled it down.

"What's up?" He asked.

"I need you to help watch Tyler," Kendall said.

"Um didn't we just do that?"

"Yeah but Logan and I are going out for coffee."

"Wait you asked him out?"

"Yeah, isn't that what you wanted me to do?"

"Well yeah but I didn't think you would actually do it."

Kendall rolled his eyes. "Look can you please do it?"

"Not alone! You know how I am with kids!" Carlos cried.

"Well I told Logan that you are good with them so-"

"Why would you do that!"

"Carlos, you will be fine. Camille is going to be there," Kendall said.

"Okay fine, but if she is mean to me I'm walking home."

"You'll be fine."

Carlos sighed and got out of the car. He loved helping out with the baby, but it was scary. Tyler wasn't his kid and if something was to happen-well he didn't want to go there. Logan would surely kill him if something went wrong. He was suddenly having second thoughts about all this.

Camille arrived a few minutes later and she smiled at the sight of the baby. She began interacting with him, then she noticed the other people in the room. She gave the two men a look which instantly made them uncomfortable. What the hell was her problem?

"Are you ready to go?" Kendall asked, and Logan nodded.

"Yeah. Um let me just go over the rules and-"

"Oh no. You just go and have fun. I got it under control," Camille said.

"Me too!" Carlos said, and the brunette girl rolled her eyes.

Kendall had a feeling that things weren't going to go well for Carlos and Camille, but he was hoping they would get along. Even if it was just for tonight.

The drive was silent and Kendall was struggling to come up with a conversation. He could usually talk for hours, but now his mind was blank. Logan wasn't even making an effort and it made Kendall feel like the brunet didn't even want to be here.

"If you don't want to do this then-"

"I do. I'm sorry. I just had a really bad day."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Kendall asked.

"I don't know. Its personal," Logan replied.

"Logan, you've told me personal stuff before. Why is this time different?"

Logan wanted to tell Kendall what was going on, but he didn't want the blond to know about James. James was nobody; he never existed. At least that's what Logan wanted. If he told Kendall the truth, then he knew he would lose him. And he never wanted to lose the blond he's come to love so much.

"If you don't want to tell me then that's fine."

"I got fired!"

Logan had no idea why he blurted that out. It wasn't what really happened, but what else was he supposed to say?

"Oh. I'm so sorry. Why?" Kendall asked.

"Because I uh didn't return to work when I was supposed to," Logan replied.

"Well what does your boss expect? This is why I can't stand James Diamond. All he cares about is himself."

"Yeah that sounds like him."

"I'm so sorry, Logan."

"Its fine. I can get a new job."

Kendall nodded and pulled up to a small cafe, which Logan immediately recognized. Of all places Kendall had to pick this one. Kendall got out of the car and quickly opened the door for Logan. The blond wanted to reach for Logan's hand, but now wasn't the best time. He didn't want to scare the brunet away.

"What would you like to drink?" Kendall asked.

"Um a Latte is fine thank you," Logan replied.

Kendall nodded and left their table to order the drinks. Logan didn't understand why he was so nervous. He's been on dates before. Well was this even considered a date? Logan never really imagined himself on a date with the blond man. To be honest, he wasn't sure he even wanted to.

"Here you go." Kendall handed him the coffee and Logan smiled.

"So um I don't remember exactly how to do this," Logan said nervously.

"Its okay. I haven't really done this in a while either."

"When was the last time you were with someone?"

"A long time ago. Jo left to do better things and I've never been with anyone since. She was my first real love."

"I know what that's like," Logan said.

"Yeah, but I've moved on and I'm sure she's done the same," Kendall said.

"So um I know you said you wanted to play hockey, but of all things why that?"

"Because its something I'm good at and its something I'm very passionate about."

"Yeah, but would you consider it a real job? I mean, it doesn't seem practical to me."

"To you, but that's because your dream job is to be a doctor," Kendall said.

"Yeah. To me that seems more-"

"Practical?"

Logan shrugged. "I would say yes."

"Where are you going with this?" Kendall questioned.

"I was just asking. Let's just talk about something else."

Kendall nodded, but he had no idea what to talk about. Logan made him a little upset when he mentioned hockey. The blond knew it wasn't considered the best job in the world to some people, but it was to him. His job now wasn't something he loved to do. Hockey was the perfect job in his eyes.

"I upset you didn't I?" Logan asked.

"No. I uh get that a lot anyway. The only people who liked the idea was Carlos and of course my mom and sister," Kendall replied.

"I've never met them. Actually, I don't think you ever mentioned your family."

"Yeah, I guess not. I didn't think you were interested."

"You can't assume that if you never told me about them," Logan said.

"True. Um you already know about my dad. Ever since he left I took care of my mom and sister. It was hard for all of us, but my sister was good at hiding her feelings. She's a very strong person," Kendall said.

"What's her name?"

"Katie."

"Oh. I never had siblings so I don't know what that's like. I always wanted a brother though. I got lonely a lot of the time. Wow that was too much," Logan said, and he chuckled nervously.

"Believe me that's nothing. I can probably tell you worse," Kendall said.

"So um how come you've never tried dating again?"

"I did, but the girl wasn't interested."

"Why? I mean you're not hideous."

"Um I guess that's a compliment."

"It is," Logan said.

"Well what about you?" Kendall asked, and he took a sip of his drink.

"I don't know after Ja- er that hookup I just haven't felt the need to be with anyone," Logan responded.

"You just need to meet a guy who is going to treat you right."

_Like you?_

Logan shook his head and took a sip of his coffee. He had no idea why that came into his head. He didn't like Kendall that way, did he? Sure the blond man was always doing nice things for him and he seemed like perfect boyfriend material, but Logan wasn't sure if Kendall was perfect for him. James had always been 'Mr. Right' in his eyes, but now everything was different. Logan wasn't sure what he wanted anymore.

"I mean unless you're not interested in anyone," Kendall said.

"Maybe when the right guy comes, but who knows when that will be," Logan said.

Kendall frowned at the brunet's words. He really liked Logan and he felt like they had some sort of connection, but it seemed like the shorter man was oblivious to it all. But Kendall wasn't planning on giving up anytime soon.

"So um this is going to be weird, but what is your place like?" Logan asked.

Kendall quirked an eyebrow. "Are you inviting yourself?"

"It's just that you've seen mine and I kind of want to see yours."

"Wow I didn't know you were that dirty."

"You know what I mean!"

Kendall chuckled. "I know. Um we could go now if you want?"

"Okay."

"Wait, really?"

"Yep. Do you not want me there?" Logan asked.

"No I do! Its just that I never thought you would actually want to," Kendall replied.

"Well then we better get going before I change my mind."

Kendall was out of his chair in seconds, and Logan couldn't help but chuckle. Logan stood up as well and the two left the cafe, both not really knowing what was going to happen next.

"It might be a little messy," Kendall warned, as the two reached his apartment.

"Have you seen mine?" Logan asked, with a chuckle.

"But you have a baby. I just have Carlos."

Logan laughed and the blond couldn't help but smile. He loved that sound.

"What?" Logan asked.

"Huh? Oh um nothing," Kendall replied.

He quickly opened the door and Logan walked in, his brown eyes wandering around the small apartment.

"Its not much," Kendall said.

"No, its fine. I like it," Logan said.

"Would you like something to drink?

"No, thank you."

"Oh right. You had the coffee. Sorry."

"You're nervous aren't you?" Logan asked.

There was no point in denying it. The blond nodded his head. He didn't want to be nervous, but Logan gave him butterflies.

"I don't know why I'm so nervous. I mean, we're just friends hanging out," Kendall said.

"Yeah, I guess so."

"What do you mean?"

Did Logan feel like this was something more than just two friends spending time together? Kendall sure hoped so. He wanted this to be a date. He liked Logan a lot.

"Um never mind. Can we sit down for a bit?" Logan asked.

Kendall nodded and the two sat down on the couch. It was awkwardly quiet at first. Both of them were so nervous all of sudden.

"I hope things work out for you. With getting a job and all," Kendall finally said.

"Yeah. I'm glad that I don't have to deal with James anymore. I hate his guts," Logan said.

"Wow. He really screwed you over, huh?"

"You have no idea."

"Well at least he's out of the picture. You are free to do whatever you want now."

Logan couldn't agree more. He didn't have to put up with James anymore. He could do whatever he wanted whenever he wanted. And there was something he was curious about doing.

The brunet immediately pressed his lips to Kendall's, and the blond gasped in surprise. He was not expecting any of this from Logan, but he wasn't going to let it come to an end. He wanted this, and it was obvious Logan wanted it too.

Kendall was quick to take control of the kiss, and he pushed Logan down on his back.The brunet now surprised by the blond's sudden actions. The kiss was growing more intense, and Logan couldn't help but moan when Kendall licked along his bottom lip. Logan allowed Kendall access, and he moaned again when he felt the blond's tongue enter his mouth.

Logan was loving this, but at the same time he had no idea what he was doing. Kendall was supposed to be his friend and nothing more, but here he was kissing him. Logan was confused about his feelings for the blond, and he wasn't sure he should even continue until he was sure about things.

"Wait, Kendall."

Kendall quickly stopped and looked down at the boy beneath him. "What's wrong?"

"It's just I think we are going a little too fast."

"Oh. I'm so sorry," Kendall said.

"No I am. This is just different," Logan admitted.

Kendall sat up and Logan sighed. He didn't mean to upset Kendall in any way.

"Yeah, it is. What should we do?" The blond asked.

"I don't know. I need to think things through," Logan replied.

Kendall nodded. He had to admit he was hurt by Logan's words. He thought things were going great and that Logan felt the same way, but now he wasn't sure what was going on. He wanted Logan, but it seemed like Logan didn't want him. Kendall didn't know what to do now, but he wasn't going to give up. He just had to make Logan see that they were perfect for each other.


	10. Chapter 10

Carlos was getting uncomfortable. She was just staring and it was making the Latino nervous. He didn't know why Camille hated him so much, he didn't do anything wrong. He thought babysitting was going to be easy and fun, but it wasn't with her. Camille was making everything weird. Ever since Kendall and Logan left, she took control over everything and Carlos wasn't allowed to do anything. He wasn't even sure if breathing was allowed in her presence.

It was getting late, and Carlos was praying that Kendall would arrive soon. He just wanted to go home and never have to worry about the brunette girl again. He tried to focus on something other than her, but she was making it hard. Her eyes followed his every move and when they made eye contact, her eyes narrowed. Carlos decided to try talking to her again.

"So what do you think they are doing?"

"Getting coffee. Duh."

"Right. I uh hope they are having a good time."

"You do? Why?"

"I think they would be great together. Kendall really likes Logan," Carlos said.

"Are you sure? Because if he hurts my best friend then I will slap him across the face," Camille said.

"Oh yeah? Well if Logan hurts my best friend then I will hit him with my hockey stick!"

"Calm down. Logan would never do that. He's been hurt before so he knows what it feels like."

"Kendall does, too. He would never hurt Logan or Tyler."

"Do you think their date is going well?" Camille asked.

"I think so. I bet they will come back and announce that they are together." Carlos said.

"I hope so."

"Me too."

"At least we agree on something," Camille said.

"Yeah! Maybe we can be friends now!" Carlos said excitedly.

"Don't push it."

The silence continued for a little while longer, and Carlos thought for sure that he was going to lose it. It was hard for him to stay still for a long period of time. Finally the sound of the door broke the silence, and the Latino jumped to his feet. Logan and Kendall entered the apartment, both of them looking awkward.

"Hey, how did it go?" Camille asked.

"Where's Tyler?" Logan asked, avoiding her question.

Carlos and Camille exchanged glances. Something was up and it didn't seem good.

"Carlos, let's get going," Kendall said.

"Bye," Logan said quickly, and the blond nodded.

The two men left and Logan sighed sadly. He tossed his jacket on a nearby chair, then he plopped down on the couch next to his best friend.

"So are you ever going to tell me?" Camille asked.

"There's nothing to tell," Logan replied.

"Bull! Tell me right now, Logan Mitchell!"

"Fine! It was great okay? We kissed and went back to his place."

"So what's the problem?" Camille asked.

Logan sighed. "I'm scared to continue this."

"Why? He's not at all like James."

"That's just it. He's not James. With James I at least know that we'll be secure. He has a future. Kendall just has a dream."

"So what? He still has a future. It's just taking a while to get there," Camille said.

"Well I need someone who is already set. James is that person," Logan said.

"He is also the same person who lied and cheated on you. He doesn't care, Logan."

"Yes he does. He wants to be a part of Tyler's life."

"You can't honestly believe that. Logan, just forget about James all together. I think Kendall is a better match for you," Camille said.

Logan sighed. "I don't know."

"Fine, how about you try dating some other people since Kendall isn't an option. Maybe then you will find someone."

"I guess I could try that. I just hate doing this to him."

"He'll understand. I'll hook you up with someone."

"Thanks, Camille."

"Whatever. I'll see you later."

Camille stood up from the couch and grabbed her purse, then she left the apartment. She thought for sure that Logan was going to forget about James once he got to know Kendall a little better, but the brunet was stubborn. All he wanted was James, and she didn't know why.

"You're upset aren't you?" Carlos asked.

Kendall sighed. He wanted the drive home to be quiet, but Carlos didn't understand the meaning of quiet. The blond didn't want to talk about what happened, but he knew that if he didn't open up that Carlos would continue to pester him.

"A little. The night didn't go at all like I planned," Kendall replied.

"Was he a jerkface?"

"No, he's just not interested I guess."

"Well what happened?" Carlos asked.

"Everything seemed fine at first, but once we got back to our place, he didn't seem like he was into me. I mean we kissed, but he freaked out. I don't know what to do," Kendall said, sadly.

"Hey, I'm sure he'll come around. You guys are great together."

"He doesn't think so. Is there something wrong with me?"

"No!" Carlos exclaimed. "You're a great guy. He's just scared I guess."

"I am too. I really like him and Tyler. I guess I will just keep trying to win him over." Kendall said.

"There ya go, buddy!"

Kendall smiled. Carlos was right, he just had to keep trying with Logan. He wanted to be with him and he knew that there was a chance that Logan wanted a relationship, too. It was just going to take some time.

***BTR***BTR

"How do I look?" Logan asked, as he straightened the black jacket he was wearing.

"Good. Um maybe add a little more hair gel," Camille replied.

Logan nodded and went back into the bathroom to fix his hair. He had a date tonight and to say he was nervous would be an understatement. He had no idea who Camille hooked him up with, but he could trust her. Well, sometimes.

"So who is this guy?" Logan asked, as he ran more gel through his hair.

"His name is Jett. He used to work at Diamond Cosmetics, but he got fired for harassing the boss," Camille replied.

"Wait, how come I've never met him?"

"He was James' assistant before you. He got fired because he made daily comments about how he's prettier than James."

"He got fired for that?" Logan asked in disbelief.

"Yep," Camille said.

"So you hooked me up with another James?"

"Well not exactly."

"It sure sounds like you did."

"Logan, relax. I promise you will have a great time," Camille said.

"Okay, okay. Kendall will be here in five minutes," Logan said, as he exited the bathroom.

"You know I could have watched Tyler."

"I know, but I figured you were busy, and you watched him last time. Kendall doesn't mind."

"Has he said that?"

"Well no, but he never said it bothered him."

"Right. So you're using him?" Camille asked.

Logan was getting annoyed. "No. How many times do I have to tell you that!"

"Whoa calm down."

"Sorry. Its just-never mind."

The doorbell suddenly rang and Logan sighed in relief. He really didn't want to have a conversation about Kendall again. The brunet opened the door and smiled when he saw the familiar blond.

"Hey, come in."

Kendall nodded and walked inside, his green eyes instantly searching for Tyler.

"He's asleep," Logan said.

"Oh okay."

"Hey listen, thanks for doing this. I really appreciate it."

"Its no problem. I love that little guy. So what are you doing tonight?" Kendall asked.

"He has a date," Camille answered.

"Oh? Um that's great I guess."

"Yeah."

It was still awkward between the two men, and the silence was starting to get to everyone.

"I'll see you guys later. Good luck!" Camille said, then she was gone.

"So when is your date supposed to get here?" Kendall asked.

"Uh any minute now," Logan replied.

"Oh. I....uh hope you have a great time."

"Thanks."

Logan could hear the hurt in Kendall's voice, and the brunet suddenly felt guilty about his date. He wasn't sure if he even wanted to go anymore, but it was too late for him to change his mind. His date was here.

Logan let out a quiet sigh and walked over to the front door, hesitating before opening it. A handsome man was standing behind the door and Logan whistled softly.

The brunet instantly turned bright red. "S-sorry. You weren't supposed to hear that."

"I get it all the time," The man said with a smile.

"Uh its Jett right?"

"Yes and you are...Lo...uh Logan!"

"Yeah. Um this is my friend Kendall."

Kendall shook Jett's hand. "Nice to meet you."

"It is isn't it? What's with the eyebrows, Kendork?" Jett asked.

"It's Kendall, and what's that supposed to mean?" Kendall asked.

"Its just that your eyebrows are a little scary. Unlike mine that are perfect."

Logan could tell that the blond was going to blow his top, so he pushed Jett out the door, yelling a quick 'bye'. Kendall slammed the door as hard as he could. He was pissed. He couldn't remember a time when he felt this angry. It wasn't just the comment that he received, it was also the fact that Logan would rather be with that disgusting human being than with him. He was really starting to wonder if there was something wrong with him.

***BTR***BTR***BTR***

"This place is nice." Logan let his eyes wander around the restaurant.

"I knew you would like it. I bring all my dates here," Jett said.

"Uh huh. So tell me about yourself."

"Gladly. I don't mean to brag but I am the most gorgeous man in this whole city. Maybe even the state!"

"What makes you say that?"

"Well look at me! Have you ever seen a more handsome face?"

"To be honest-"

Jett narrowed his eyes. "Go on."

"I have not. You take the cake," Logan said.

Jett seemed satisfied with that answer. "Damn right I do."

"So Camille told me that you used to work for Diamond Cosmetics."

"Ugh don't even remind me. I hated working for that snobby James Diamond. He thought he was so good. I'm much better than him."

Logan couldn't believe what he was hearing. Sure Jett was pretty to look at, but James was something else. Of course the brunet didn't want to say that out loud. It would surely upset his date.

"Its funny that you used to work there. So did I. I was James' assistant," Logan said.

"Oh? He's a real ass isn't he? I hate his guts. He fired me because he was jealous of my killer good looks. I mean, who does that!" Jett exclaimed.

"Yeah, real harsh. Hey did Camille tell you that I have a son? His name is-"

"I am better looking than him, right?" Jett interrupted.

"Yeah gorgeous. Anyway about-"

"I agree. You know, Logan, you are really great."

"Really?"

"Yeah. You think I'm good looking and I think I'm good looking. We have so much in common."

"Um I guess you could say that."

"You're not so bad yourself," Jett said.

Logan smiled. "Thanks."

"So tell me something about yourself."

"Are you sure? I don't want to steal away time from talking about yourself."

"That's sweet. Well then we can keep talking about me so you don't feel bad," Jett said.

Logan sighed. He wasn't really enjoying this date. Sure he liked for his dates to tell him a little something about themselves, but he liked to talk about himself too. Jett was just hogging the conversation. Logan never did get a chance to talk about himself or Tyler. Jett went on and on about his life and how perfect he was. Logan just wanted to tell him to shut up, but he kept his lips sealed.

"I'm trying to be an actor," Jett said.

"Uh huh." Came Logan's response.

The brunet just gave up on telling Jett anything about his life, he would never get the chance anyway. The shorter man paid more attention to his food than anything else.

"I've got the looks and the talent, but I haven't had a real shot yet."

"Wonder why."

"Because they can't see how perfect I am. I mean, I'm great movie material," Jett said.

Logan couldn't take it anymore. He had to get out of this date before he lost his mind.

"Listen, Jett. I-"

"You agree don't you? See? I knew we would be perfect for each other."

"Uh-"

"Or I could be a model! I'm gorgeous enough for that."

"I wouldn't say that."

"What? Why?" Jett asked.

"Do you want me to be honest?" Logan asked, and Jett nodded. "If I had to choose who would be a better model, I would have to pick James."

"James? Why would you say that? Do you think he's prettier than me?"

"Well yes. He is actually. I don't think I've ever met a better looking guy."

"I see. Logan, this isn't going to work out," Jett said.

"May I ask why?" Logan asked.

"You're just not my type. I need to be with someone who thinks I'm extremely good looking."

"Okay. I think I know who would be perfect for you."

"Who?"

"Try dating yourself. No one else is going to want you but you."

"You're missing out, Logan," Jett said.

"I don't really care. Thanks for whatever this was. Bye," Logan said, as he stood up from the table.

As soon as Logan stepped outside of the restaurant, he felt free. He didn't have to deal with that obnoxious guy anymore. Logan wasn't sure if he even wanted to try dating anyone else after that. There was someone that he still wanted, and he was hoping that they still wanted him.


	11. Chapter 11

"I'm home!" Logan called, as he stepped through the front door.

There was no sign of Kendall and the baby, and the apartment was quiet. Logan found his son curled up beside Kendall on the couch, and the brunet smiled to himself. They looked so peaceful and he didn't want to disturb them. He quietly walked over to the couch and leaned down to place a gentle kiss on his son's head. He pulled away and let his eyes land on the sleeping blond; he looked adorable as he slept. Logan paused for a minute, then he placed a kiss on Kendall's head. Kendall stirred in his sleep and his green eyes fluttered open.

"Hey," he whispered.

"Hey," Logan whispered back. "Sorry, didn't mean to wake you."

"Its fine. How was the date?"

"Horrible."

Kendall smiled. "That's good."

"Put him to bed and I'll tell you all about it."

Kendall nodded and stood up from the couch to put the baby to bed. He returned a few minutes later and he joined Logan on the couch.

"What happened?" He asked.

"The guy was a prick. All he talked about was himself. I didn't even get one word out," Logan replied.

"Sorry it didn't work out. There are other guys."

"Yeah, that's true."

Kendall let out a quiet sigh, which didn't go unnoticed by the brunet.

"What's wrong?" Logan asked.

"Nothing. I'm fine," Kendall replied.

Logan wasn't buying it. "Liar. Tell me what's wrong."

"Its hard to just say it."

"Please?"

Kendall sighed. "I really like you and you just don't care. I mean, you went out with someone else, even when we had a good time the other night."

Logan nodded, but didn't say anything, which upset the blond even more. He was getting tired of chasing Logan. He couldn't take it anymore.

"I'm gonna head out. See you later."

"Kendall, wait!"

The blond turned around to face Logan, and the brunet jumped to his feet. A part of Kendall didn't even want to hear what Logan had to say, but the other half was curious. Maybe it was good news? But Kendall doubted that.

Logan made his way over to Kendall, and shyly placed his lips on the other's, catching the blond off guard. Kendall wasn't sure what to do, he was confused. This had happened before and it only ended badly. Kendall definitely didn't want that to happen again.

"Logan, wait."

"What's wrong?"

"Is this real? You've done this before."

"Yes. Please just let me kiss you."

Kendall nodded his head and connected his lips with Logan's again. The kiss quickly turned intense and Logan began to drag Kendall to his bedroom, which got the blond even more excited. Kendall was a little hesitant to take control; he didn't want to scare Logan away, but it was obvious that the brunet wouldn't be running any time soon. He wanted this just as bad.

Kendall was pushed onto the bed and Logan crawled onto his lap, straddling the blond. Their kiss became more passionate and needy. Logan removed his lips from Kendall's and attached them to the blond's neck, kissing and sucking the soft skin. Kendall loved being teased, but now wasn't the time. He had waited long enough for this.

Kendall flipped them over so that he was on top, and he attacked Logan's lips. He could kiss those lips all day if he was given the chance, but there was so much more that he wanted to do with the man beneath him. Kendall let his hand slid down Logan's body until it came across the brunet's jeans, and he got to work on unbuttoning them. Logan was getting impatient, he just wanted the blond to hurry.

"Kendall," he whined.

"What's wrong?"

"You're too slow."

Logan pushed Kendall away to remove his shirt, then he lowered his jeans down to his ankles and kicked them off. Kendall whistled softly as he let his green eyes scan over the body beneath him, making Logan blush.

"You're so beautiful," Kendall whispered.

That only made Logan's face heat up even more. He's heard those words spill from James' lips, but coming from Kendall sounded better. Kendall gave the brunet a gentle kiss before removing his t-shirt and jeans. Now it was Logan's turn to be awed by Kendall's body. He couldn't get over how sexy the taller man was, he was just absolutely perfect.

Kendall reached for the hem of Logan's boxers, and with a nod from the brunet,he slowly lowered them down. Kendall removed his as well and tossed them to the side. Logan couldn't help but blush. He's never seen the blond like this before, and vice-versa. But it didn't feel weird to either of them. It felt right.

Kendall was all of sudden nervous, which rarely ever happened. The last time he was nervous was when he was on that 'date' with Logan. The brunet always seemed to give Kendall butterflies in the pit of his stomach. Logan could sense Kendall's timidness and he placed his hand on the blond's cheek, gently comforting him. That instantly calmed Kendall's nerves, and he gave Logan another kiss.

The blond placed his fingers at Logan's lips, and the shorter man instantly took the digits into his mouth, sucking on them seductively. Once Kendall deemed them ready, he pulled them away and down to Logan's awaiting entrance, slowly pushing one finger in. Logan hadn't done anything like this in a while, and he winced in pain. The burning continued as Kendall worked in two fingers, but soon the pain turned to pleasure and Logan was moaning.

Once Logan was ready for more, Kendall removed his fingers and lined his cock up with the brunet's entrance. He slowly pushed all the way in, emitting a small moan from the man beneath him. The blond loved hearing those soft cries of pleasure, and he wanted to make the brunet scream. He started to thrust harder and faster, making Logan cry and wiggle in pleasure. Logan was enjoying this a lot more than he should have, but he couldn't help it. Kendall was just doing some amazing things.

Logan screamed when Kendall hit a certain spot inside him, and the blond smirked to himself. That's exactly what he wanted Logan to do. The brunet let his nails run down Kendall's back, making the blond man moan in pain and pleasure. Kendall sped up his movements, making sure to hit Logan's sweet spot every time. This was all too much for Logan, and he came with a shout. Feeling Logan's body tense around his cock brought Kendall over the edge, and he collapsed on top of the brunet.

"How was that?" Kendall panted.

"Amazing. I've never been fucked like that," Logan replied.

"I'm glad you liked it. How about a shower?"

Logan chuckled and pushed Kendall away from him before heading to the bathroom. The two kissed passionately under the running water, their hands exploring each others body. Round two was definitely in order.

The following day, Kendall walked into work with the biggest smile on his face. It didn't go unnoticed by Lucy, and she quirked an eyebrow at him. She hasn't seen her friend this happy in a long time, but she knew the reason behind it. He must have been with Logan. She walked over to him and he turned to her, giving her a smile.

"Let me guess, you were with Logan?"

"Yep. He is just-I cant even describe how I feel right now."

"At least he's not being an ass. I take it you had his last night."

Kendall gently shoved Lucy. "Shut up."

"Was he any good?" Lucy joked.

"Enough. I don't want people to hear."

"Okay fine. Anyway, I'm glad that you're happy. You deserve it."

"Thanks. I think things are starting to finally work out for me."

Lucy nodded."Well good luck. I gotta get back to work."

Lucy walked away and Kendall returned to what he was doing. He glanced down at his watch and frowned. He still had eight hours left of his shift, and he was hoping that the day would go by fast. He wanted to see Logan again.

***BTR***BTR***

"So he was good?" Camille asked, and Logan nodded.

The two were having lunch and Logan was telling Camille about his amazing night. The brunette girl was thrilled to hear that the two were finally doing something. She wanted them together and it seemed like that was finally happening.

"He was more than good! He was ten times better than that prick James," Logan replied.

"I'm glad to hear that. I've been waiting for you two to hook up for real."

"Yeah, but..."

"No buts! Grr, Logan don't say anything stupid!"

" I'm not! I just want to talk to him about that hockey nonsense."

"Just leave that alone. It's something he wants to do. What if he told you not to be a doctor anymore?" Camille asked.

Logan chuckled." That would be stupid. Being a doctor is a great job."

"You're missing the point. Don't ruin this, Logan Mitchell."

"Fine! I won't bring it up to him."

"Good."

Logan rolled his eyes and took a sip of his soda. He set the glass down when he heard his phone ringing, and he raised an eyebrow at the unknown number. He answered the phone and placed it to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Logan?"

The brunet knew that voice. "What do you want?"

"I want to talk to you? Can we meet somewhere?"

Logan sighed and Camille gave him a confused look. Logan stood up from the table and went to a more quieter part of the restaurant.

"James, I don't want to see you again. What part of that do you not understand?"

"Logan, please? I miss you so much. I want to see you and my son."

"I don't believe you."

"Please? I want to meet him. I love you. Both of you."

Logan sighed again. "Fine. Come by my place later and you can see him."

"Thank you so much! I love you."

"See you later."

Logan hung up and ran a hand through his hair. What did he just do?

***BTR***BTR***

As soon as Kendall got out of work, he headed straight to Logan's apartment. He knocked on the door and as soon as Logan opened the door, he attacked the brunet's lips. Logan gasped in shock, but quickly recovered and kissed Kendall back, moaning at the taste of the blond.

"What was that for?" Logan asked.

"I'm just so happy to see you," Kendall replied.

"Me too."

"So what do you want to do? We can go out or stay in. It's up to you."

"Actually, I was going to run to the store. You can join me if you'd like?"

"Nah, that's okay. I'll just stay here with the baby."

"Are you sure?" Logan asked.

"Yeah, I love that little guy," Kendall replied.

"Okay. I'll be back soon. He's taking a nap right now so just relax I guess."

"Will do."

Kendall gave Logan another kiss, then the brunet was gone. Kendall walked into the living room and plopped down on the couch, reaching for the remote. He got bored ten minutes into watching TV and he shut it off. He really wanted to play with Tyler, and he was hoping that the little one would wake up soon. His wish was granted and he jumped up from the couch and ran to the nursery. Tyler was wide awake and screaming from the top of his lungs. Kendall quickly made a bottle and fed it to the baby. A smile appeared over Tyler's face when he saw the familiar man staring down at him.

"Hey, Little Guy. Your daddy ran to the store, so it's just you and me. I hope that's okay," Kendall said, sweetly.

Tyler just smiled and cooed in response, bringing a big smile to Kendall's face. He couldn't get over how adorable the infant was. He loved him and Logan to death. The blond started singing softly to the little one, making Tyler even more happy. A knock on the door interrupted Kendall, and he raised an eyebrow in confusion. He placed the baby in his swing, then the blond walked over to the door and opened it, immediately recognizing the man.

"James Diamond? From Diamond Cosmetics?"

"Yeah, that's me. Is Logan around?"

"No, he just went out. Can I help you?" Kendall asked.

"I'm here to see him...and my son," James replied.

"Your son?"

" Can I come in?"

"I don't think so," Kendall said, blocking James from the entry way.

"Come on, dude. Let me in. I want to see my son."

"Really? Where the hell have you been all these months?"

"Does it matter? I'm here now. Let me in so I can see him."

James pushed his way past Kendall, slamming the blond into the wall. Kendall wasn't having any of this.

"Get the hell out of here before I call the cops," The blond said, sternly.

"Relax. I just want to see him then I will be on my way," James said.

"Get out now!"

James stopped in his tracks and turned to face the blond. "Tell me that again and I will make you wish you kept your mouth shut."

"Get the fuck out or I will have your ass arrested. I don't care who you are."

James lunged for the blond, but Kendall was faster and he dodged the attack. He threw a punch and hit James in the jaw, the taller man crying out in pain. James quickly recovered and he attacked Kendall, hitting him in the nose and making him stumble backwards. The blond regained his balance and he charged James, shoving him into the wall. Pictures fell to the floor with a loud crash, and glass was all over the hallway. Kendall grabbed James by his jacket and threw him out of the apartment, locking the door behind him. He went back into the living room to calm the crying baby. The whole time praying for Logan to come home.

It felt like hours before Kendall finally heard the front door open. Logan walked into the apartment, his eyes widening when he saw broken picture frames everywhere. He went into the kitchen and set his bags down before going into the living room to find out what went on. He found Kendall on the couch, but there was no sign of the baby. He figured his son was asleep. Logan immediately noticed Kendall's face, and he gasped.

"Kendall, what happened!"

"What does it look like!" Kendall snapped.

"What happened while I was away?" Logan asked.

"Tyler's father showed up."

"What?"

"Don't play dumb. You lied about the one night stand, didn't you?"

"Kendall, I swear I was going to tell you," Logan said.

"When? I feel like such an idiot for trusting you. You're a liar. What else have you lied about? Do you even care about me?" Kendall asked.

"Yes! It's just that I'm torn between you and James."

"What do you mean torn? I thought you liked me?"

"I do, but James actually has a future and he can support me and the baby. You can't," Logan said.

"Yes, I can. Once I get to play hockey then-"

"You're never going to get there! Don't you get it? It's just a dream that will never come true. Face it, Kendall, you're going to be a grocery clerk for the rest of your life. You can never support me and Tyler."

"If that's how you feel then I don't even know why I even bothered with you. I wanted you for so long and now I don't even know why I did."

"Then leave. Tyler and I don't need you anyway. James is better for us than you are."

"Fine."

Kendall turned away from Logan and he left the apartment, slamming the door hard behind him. Tears welled up in his eyes and he wiped them away angrily. It was a mistake to even be with Logan. If only he listened to his friends, then he wouldn't be hurting this bad. He had given Logan his heart, only for the other to stomp on it. He was better off alone. He didn't need anyone. Especially Logan.


	12. Chapter 12

The sound of the front door slamming startled Carlos from his sleep, and he shot up in bed. The Latino rubbed his eyes sleepily and glanced at the alarm clock sitting on the nightstand. It was late in the evening and he wasn't expecting Kendall home any time soon. Panic set in and Carlos jumped out of bed, grabbing Kendall's hockey stick and quietly making his way to the living room. He waited and listened in the hallway, but he didn't hear anything else. Carlos took a deep breath, then he attacked the intruder.

"Carlos!"

Carlos quickly switched on the light, revealing a very upset blond.

"Oh hey, Kendall. Wait, what are you doing here?"

"I live here," Kendall replied angrily.

"Well yeah, but you're supposed to be with Logan."

"Fuck him."

"Whoa what! What happened?" Carlos asked.

"He's the biggest asshole I've ever met," Kendall said, and he plopped down on the couch with a sigh. "I always pick the bad ones."

"No, you don't! He just wasn't the person you're meant to be with."

"But I love him. Logan and Tyler mean so much to me."

"Well what happened? You guys were doing so great," Carlos said.

"Tyler's dad showed up," Kendall said.

"But I thought he wasn't around?"

"Well Logan lied. Turns out James fucking Diamond is the baby's father. What pisses me off is the fact that Logan lied to me. He should've told me the truth."

"I'm sorry, buddy," Carlos said.

"Don't be. I'm the idiot that didn't listen to you or Lucy. It's my fault," Kendall said, sadly.

Carlos was at a loss for words. He usually knew exactly what to say or what to do to cheer his friend up, but right now he couldn't think of a way to make Kendall feel better. His friend was absolutely crushed. He knew something like this was going to happen sooner or later, but in the back of his mind, he had hoped that Logan would've turned out to be a better guy.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Carlos asked.

"No, I'll be fine. I think the only thing I need to do is get out of here," Kendall replied.

"I mean it's a little late, but we can go somewhere."

"No, no. I mean out of Minnesota. I don't want to be here anymore."

"Where are you going to go? This is your home," Carlos said.

"I need something different. I don't like my job and my love life sucks. There's nothing for me here," Kendall said.

"What about hockey? You want to play for the Minnesota Wilds."

"Not anymore."

"Kendall, what is going on? You love hockey!" Carlos exclaimed.

"It's not practical."

"Logan said that, didn't he? Dude, don't listen to him! You're the best hockey player in the whole world!"

"I don't know," Kendall said, quietly.

"Come on, Kendall! You can be anything you want. Please don't stop being yourself because of one jerk."

"Yeah, you're right. But I won't join a team here. Lets get out of here, Carlos. Somewhere far away."

"But where will we go?" Carlos asked.

"Anywhere we want! Minnesota is just getting old," Kendall said.

"Okay. Yeah, let's do it!"

"I feel better already."

Carlos smiled. "Good. Just don't worry okay? Everything is going to get better from here."

"Yeah. I guess I'll go to bed. Night, Los."

Kendall stood up from the couch and headed towards his bedroom, shutting the door quietly behind him. Once he was alone, he let his emotions come through. He appreciated Carlos trying to help, but nothing was taking the pain away. Logan hurt him and Kendall didn't know how he was going to get over the brunet. He got over Jo when she left, and he could do it again. But just like his first break-up, it wasn't going to be easy.

***BTR***BTR***BTR

Logan forced himself to get up the following morning, even though he would rather stay in bed all day. The events from last night were still fresh in his mind, and Kendall storming out replayed over and over. Logan didn't want to think about last night, but it never seemed to leave him alone. It was his fault that he lost his friend; it was his fault that Tyler lost the blond he got attached to. Logan not only hurt himself, but he hurt his son. Something he never wanted to do.

Logan could tell that something was different with Tyler; the infant just wasn't himself today. He was usually smiling and not having a care in the world, but now he seemed off. Logan knew it was because of last night, and seeing his son this way made him hate himself even more. The two just needed to get out for the day, and Logan knew where to go.

The brunet suddenly had second thoughts about seeing James, but it was too late. James was already answering the door and allowing them into his home. Logan couldn't remember the last time he was in the large condo. James led them into the living room, and Logan set the car seat down on the floor before taking a seat on the couch.

"I'm so glad you stopped by. You don't know how much this means to me,'' James said.

"Yeah," Logan said, quietly.

"Wow," James said, as he picked his son up for the first time."He's beautiful. Look! He has my eyes!"

Logan could only nod his head. He wasn't in the mood to be here, but he thought seeing James would make him feel better. He was wrong.

"So how have you and Taylor been?" James asked.

"What did you say?"

"I just asked how you and-"

"You said Taylor. His name is Tyler."

"Right. Oops, I guess I forgot."

"How could you forget your own son's name?" Logan asked.

"I haven't been around. It was an accident," James replied.

"Who's fault is that?"

"Logan, don't be upset. I said I was sorry."

Logan just scoffed and crossed his arms, making James roll his eyes. He thought that by now Logan would be over everything that happened, but the shorter brunet still seemed upset.

"Loges, are you okay?" James asked.

"I'm fine," Logan replied.

"I know when you're lying. Talk to me, babe."

"James, I'm fine."

"Okay, just making sure."

James turned back to his son and bounced him in his lap, frowning when the infant didn't respond. Logan watched the two carefully, and he noticed how confused and uncomfortable his son looked. Tyler didn't know this man, and Logan was suddenly having second thoughts about letting him have a relationship with James. Logan was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard James cry out, and he looked over to see the taller man quickly standing up and holding the baby away from him.

"What happened?" Logan asked.

"Your son just puked on my favorite shirt!" James snapped.

"My son? He's _our_ son."

"Yeah, whatever."

Logan rolled his eyes and took his son back into his arms, Tyler suddenly feeling better that he was with someone familiar to him.

"You didn't have to overreact," Logan said.

"Sorry, but I wasn't expecting that. It's gross," James said.

"Whatever."

"Oh what now?"

"Nothing. I think we'll just go."

"No! Logan, don't go. I'm so sorry. Please don't go," James begged.

Logan sighed. "Okay."

James smiled and planted a kiss on Logan's lips, taking the brunet by surprise. It had been a while since he's felt those lips, and he thought that he missed them. But he didn't.

"Let me apologize to him," James said.

Logan nodded and placed Tyler back into his father's arms. James cuddled the infant and talked to him softly, but Tyler still didn't respond in a positive way. He only fussed and cried, and James did his best not to show how annoyed he was. Logan sensed it and he took the baby back into his arms. Tyler was still a little fussy and Logan searched around for something to distract him. He picked up a little, black comb that was on the coffee table and James shrieked.

"What?" Logan asked.

"That's my lucky comb! How dare you try to give it to him!" James exclaimed.

"Okay, fine!"

Logan put the comb back where he found it and James calmed down. Logan couldn't get over how insane it was for James to freak out over a little comb.

"Anyway, James? How often did you want to be in his life?" Logan asked.

"Uh, I'm not sure," James replied.

"What?"

"Look, don't get mad, but I'm not sure if I'm ready to be a dad. I'm single again and there is so much that I want to do."

"What are you talking about? You're the one that wanted us in your life!" Logan said.

"Yeah, but I'm not ready to settle down yet. Taylor can see me when I'm ready," James said.

"Tyler! His name is Tyler! Fuck!" Logan screamed.

"Logan, don't be mad."

"I have every right to be mad! You're the most selfish person I have ever met! I'm such an idiot for thinking that you changed!"

"Logan-"

"No! We are leaving. For good this time."

James said nothing, and what made Logan even more upset was that he didn't even try to stop him from leaving. James didn't care.

Logan quickly snatched up the stupid comb and broke it in half, making the taller man scream.

"Fuck you, James."

Logan grabbed his son and left, not looking back even once. He was finished.

***BTR***BTR***BTR

It wasn't easy for Kendall to walk into work and pretend that everything was fine, but he forced himself to smile and socialize. Lucy noticed that something wasn't right, but she didn't feel comfortable asking Kendall about it. It really wasn't any of her business, but she couldn't help but worry. She cared about him and she wanted to make sure he was okay.

"Hey, Kendall?"

Kendall stopped what he was doing and he gave Lucy a smile. "What's up?" He asked.

"Is everything okay? You seem upset," Lucy said.

"No, I'm okay."

"You are a horrible liar."

Kendall sighed in defeat. "Alright, you got me. Things didn't work out with Logan."

"Oh."

"I know what you're going to say and I'm sorry I didn't listen to you."

"I'm not going to rub it in your face. What kind of friend do you think I am?" Lucy said.

"A good one. I wish I would've listened to you," Kendall said.

"I just didn't want you to get hurt. You deserve someone who isn't going to hurt you like the way he did."

"Yeah. Maybe I will find someone one of these days."

"Hey, cheer up. Let's get a drink after work. I mean, if you want," Lucy said.

"Are you asking me out?" Kendall asked.

"Maybe. So what do you say?"

Kendall thought about it for a moment. "Yeah, sounds great."

Lucy smiled."Great. See ya later."

Kendall nodded and watched her walk off. He never thought that Lucy would actually ask him out, but now that she did, he was glad. He needed to go out and forget about the person that broke his heart. Logan obviously wasn't the one he was supposed to be with. Maybe it was Lucy all along.

The blond quickly got back to work. A smile on his face the whole time.


	13. Chapter 13

Logan felt better now that James was out of his life for good. He never had to see or deal with that arrogant jerk again. Tyler didn't have to deal with him either; the infant could live happily without James. Logan was just hoping that things could get patched up with Kendall. He wasn't sure if the blond would take him back, but he had a feeling that Kendall would. There was something between the two that Logan didn't really understand; all he knew was that it was right and that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Kendall. Ever since Kendall stepped into not only his life, but his sons as well, things were great. Logan loved Kendall and he wanted him back.

As soon as Logan got home, he put his son to bed and went out to the living room. He quickly dialed Kendall's number and placed the phone to his ear, waiting as patiently as he could for the blond to pick up. But Kendall never did. Logan disconnected the call then tried again, only for the call to go straight to voice mail. Logan sighed and placed the phone down on the coffee table, then he plopped down on the couch. He was hoping that maybe Kendall was busy, but in the back of his mind he knew that wasn't it. Kendall didn't want to talk to him ever again. Why would he? Logan screwed up and he knew that he shouldn't be forgiven or get a second chance, but he had to try.

Logan picked up his phone again and dialed another number, hoping that someone would answer.

***BTR***BTR***

Camille reached Logan's apartment and he immediately let her in. She didn't know what was going on, but his phone call sounded urgent.

"Logan, what's going on?" She asked.

"I need your help," Logan replied.

"Oh with Tyler? Are you and Kendall going on another date?"

"Not exactly. We sort of broke up."

"What! How did that happen!" Camille cried.

"James came by and now Kendall knows everything. We got into this huge fight and now he won't answer my calls," Logan explained.

"Logan, you are so freakin' stupid! How could you hurt Kendall like that!"

"I didn't mean to!"

"I bet you threw that hockey crap in his face!"

"Yes, but-"

"Ahh!" Camille screamed and Logan flinched. "You are the worst person I have ever met!"

"Camille, I'm sorry," Logan said.

"Don't be telling me that. Tell Kendall."

"I'm trying here! Dammit! Stop yelling and help me get him back!"

"Why? I thought you wanted James, remember?" Camille said.

"Fuck him. I'm done with James for good. Kendall is the one I want to be with," Logan said.

"Aww you really do care about him."

"Yes, I love him. Now please help me."

"Okay, so you've tried calling him?" Camille asked, and Logan nodded. "Hmm...I know! Go to his work!"

"I don't even know if he's there," Logan said.

"Then go find out. Pull him aside and tell him how sorry you are for screwing up and that you really do love him."

"Okay. Yeah, I can do that."

"Great! Now go!"

Camille gave Logan a little push and he ran out of the apartment. She closed the door behind him and prayed that everything would turn out the way it was supposed to.

Logan reached the small grocery store and he shut his car off. He looked around the parking lot and spotted the familiar car that he had once been in. Kendall was here, but would he be willing to talk things out. Logan sure hoped so.

Logan was just about to get out of the car, but he stopped when he saw the blond. Logan's heart sank when he noticed him with a girl, and the two were talking and flirting. Kendall glanced in Logan's direction and they made eye contact for a second before he turned back to the girl he was with. Logan watched as the two got into Kendall's car and drove off. The brunet decided to do the same, and he headed home. Fresh tears spilling from his eyes.

***BTR***BTR***BTR

Weeks went by before Logan decided to try talking to Kendall again. Camille had pushed and pushed for him to do it, and now Logan finally built up the courage to do it. He felt stupid as he walked into the little store. Kendall probably wouldn't want to talk to him, but Logan had to try. He wanted the blond back into his life. He needed him.

Logan let his eyes scan the area, but he didn't see the tall blond. He spotted the girl he saw last time he was here, and she looked in his direction. He didn't really want to be around her, but yet he let her come up to him.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

"Uh yeah. I'm looking for Kendall," Logan replied.

"Okay. I'll page him up."

Logan nodded and watched her walk back to the register. Her voice came through the intercom and Logan looked around for the blond. A few minutes later he walked up, and the girl pointed in Logan's direction. Kendall just shook his head and walked away. Logan panicked and ran after the blond.

"Kendall! Wait, please wait!"

Kendall sighed and turned around. "What, Logan?"

"Can we talk?"

"There's nothing to talk about."

"Yes, there is. I'm so so sorry for what I did. I should've told you the truth and-"

"Yeah, but you didn't. You're wasting your time. Just go before I throw you out," Kendall said.

"Kendall, please listen to me. I ended things with James. He's gone for good," Logan said.

"Sorry to hear that. Maybe you will find another successful jerk to take care of you."

"I don't want that. I want you."

"I'm sure you do,Logan. Look, I'm over you and I'm with Lucy now."

"But-"

"I have to get back to work."

Kendall walked away without even glancing behind him. He didn't want to see the devastated look on Logan's face, knowing he was the person that caused it. Kendall didn't understand why he was always blaming himself for what happened; Logan was the one at fault, but Kendall still felt bad for hurting the brunet when he ignored him. He still loved Logan, but he wasn't sure if he could forgive him so easily.

Logan felt like trying again, but what would be the point? Kendall would just walk away and ignore him again. Logan wanted Kendall back, but he didn't know what else to do. Kendall flat out told him that he was done and to not even bother anymore. Maybe that's exactly what Logan needed to do.

When Kendall got home that night, Carlos was still up and watching a movie. The Latino noticed that his friend was still upset, and he quickly shut the TV off. He thought for sure that his friend would be feeling at least a little better by now, but Kendall was still in the same state as he was before.

"You okay,buddy?" Carlos questioned.

"Yeah, just tired," Kendall replied.

"I think you're lying. Dude, just get over him. He doesn't care and-"

"He came by the store today. He was there a few weeks ago, too."

"Really? Wow. What did he say?" Carlos asked.

"He apologized, but I don't know. I mean, I still love him, but I don't think I can do that again. I told him I was with Lucy. You should've seen the look on his face," Kendall said.

"Hey, don't kick yourself over this. He hurt you, remember?"

"Yeah, you're right. I need to get over him and the only way I know how is get out of this state. I need to start living my dream, and Logan's not in it."

Carlos nodded, but for some reason he didn't entirely believe Kendall. Kendall had be saying for years how he wanted to play hockey, but he never pushed himself to actually do it. Carlos just didn't understand why he was trying his hardest now. Maybe not having Logan anymore was the little push he needed, but Carlos could see that Kendall still wanted Logan. Kendall was just trying to run away and forget.

"I'll see you in the morning," Kendall said, and he went into his bedroom.

Carlos sighed. There had to be something he could do, but he didn't know what. He could always try to convince Kendall that he was being ridiculous, but he knew the blond wouldn't listen. Kendall already made up his mind.

***BTR***BTR***BTR

The months just seemed to fly by, and it was starting to get a little cooler in Minnesota. A fresh, white sheet of snow covered the ground, and it seemed the only person excited about it was Carlos. The Latino loved the snow, and Kendall didn't understand why. It was freezing outside and everything was frozen. The only thing Kendall loved about this weather was the fact that he could play hockey pretty much everywhere. A lot of the ponds were frozen and he and Carlos would play on them all the time.

Kendall had forced himself to practice his hockey skills everyday, and he felt that he was ready enough for a tryout. He was determined to play professionally and get out of Minnesota for good. He was tired of being stuck; he wanted to live his dream and that's exactly what he was going to do.

Logan, on the other hand, wasn't doing so good. He had given up on Kendall a long time ago, but it still hurt to not have the blond around. He tried to focus on anything other than the blond that he loved so much, but it wasn't easy. Tyler was growing up so fast; the infant was already crawling and Logan couldn't believe how fast time went by.

Camille had pushed for him to try dating again, but Logan just wasn't up to it. He had tried that already, and the only person he wanted was Kendall. The brunet decided to just give up on love. It wasn't something he needed; he could easily live without loving someone other than his son.

Carlos glanced at the clock in the living room and sighed. Where was Kendall? The blond promised he would be home before the game started, but he still wasn't back yet. Carlos decided to just turn on the hockey game and watch it until his friend came home. It wasn't like Kendall to miss his favorite team play, but Carlos wasn't too worried.

Kendall had been extremely busy lately with work and hockey practice. The blond had bumped into his old high school coach, and he had been seeing him almost every day to brush up on his skills. Carlos was glad that Kendall was actually doing something that he had been meaning to do for a long time. It made the blond really happy, and it was his escape. He never mentioned the brunet that broke his heart; all that came out of his mouth was nothing but hockey. He would hang out with Lucy every now and then, but their relationship wasn't exactly serious. Lucy still had her fears, and Kendall just didn't feel ready either.

The sound of the front door opening caught Carlos's attention, and he quickly muted the TV. Kendall walked into the living room with the biggest smile on his face. Carlos couldn't remember a time when Kendall seemed so happy.

"Hey, the game's on," Carlos said.

"Okay, but right now I don't care," Kendall responded.

Carlos' jaw fell open."What! You love hockey!"

"Yeah, but guess what!"

"What?"

"I made the team!"

"Wait, what?" Carlos asked.

"Okay, remember how I was practicing with coach everyday?" Kendall asked, and Carlos nodded. "Well, today he had some scouts come and watch me and I made the team!"

"Whoa, whoa. You mean you're going to play for the Minnesota Wilds?"

"Not exactly."

"But-"

"For the L.A. Kings!"

"Wow!" Carlos screamed.

"I know! I can't believe that I did it! This is huge!" Kendall exclaimed.

"Yeah, I know! Wait, does this mean you're leaving?"

"Yeah, I leave for L.A. next week. I will be residing at the famous Palm Woods. This is just insane!"

"Yep," Carlos said, sadly and Kendall frowned.

"Hey, buddy, what's wrong?" Kendall asked.

"I'll never see you again. California is far away. How will we ever hang out?"

"We can still do all those things. I will fly you out whenever you want."

"Really?" Carlos asked.

"Really, and besides we still have a whole week together," Kendall said.

"Yeah, that's true. I'm so happy for you, Kendall. Finally, everything is falling into place."

Kendall smiled."Yeah, I haven't felt this happy since Lo-never mind. I'm gonna tell my mom and sister."

Kendall went to his bedroom and quietly shut the door behind him. It was true; he hasn't felt this happy since Logan, but he didn't want to think about the brunet right now. He didn't want to think of him ever again. Carlos was right, things were falling into place for him and he couldn't be happier.


	14. Chapter 14

The end of the week was coming up, and for some people it was great, but not for Carlos. There was only so many hours in the day that he could spend with Kendall; the blond was either working or packing. Of course there were a few times when the two got to spend the whole day together, but Carlos wanted more time. His best friend in the whole world would be leaving soon, and he won't get to see him anymore. It crushed him, but he knew this was the best thing for Kendall. He wasn't too happy about Kendall leaving, but he was going to support him nonetheless.

To say Kendall was excited about the move would be an understatement; he was thrilled about the whole thing. His dream was finally coming true. He was of course upset about leaving his family and friends behind, but he would see them again. Carlos was always welcomed to his new home, and he was sure that his mother and sister would love the nice weather that California has to offer. Kendall just wished that they could all come with him.

The blond looked around his bedroom and let out a sigh. It looked so bare now that he was packing it up. His bed was still intact, but almost everything else was already in boxes. He still wasn't done and it was almost time for him leave.

"You okay?"

Kendall looked up to see Carlos standing in the doorway, and he nodded before replying, "I think so."

"Wow, your room looks so weird," Carlos said.

"Yeah, everything is weird."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know. I feel torn," Kendall replied.

"Dude, don't back out now. This is your dream!" Carlos exclaimed.

"I know, but I feel bad for leaving you and everyone else behind. I feel selfish."

"Yeah, you leaving sucks big time, but it's for something great! Don't worry about me or anyone else. We all accept it."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"What about Logan?"

"What about him?" Kendall asked.

"Are you going to tell him anything?" Carlos asked.

"I don't have to. He's fine without a goodbye. He doesn't need another one."

"Oh. I just thought you would like to see them one more time."

"No, they don't need to see me. Especially Tyler. It will crush him," Kendall said.

"I think leaving without saying anything would crush him more," Carlos said.

Kendall sighed. "Carlos, I can't see them. I need to move on."

"But you can afterwards. Look at this as closure."

"I need to finish packing."

Carlos shook his head and left the room, leaving the blond alone with his thoughts. It would make sense to have some sort of closure, but Kendall didn't want to. He knew if he saw them that he would want them back into his life. Kendall needed to move on and get away, and that's exactly what he was going to do once he got to California.

***BTR***BTR***BTR

It was Kendall's last day in Minnesota, and there was still so much that he had to do. He still had a few more things to pack up, and he still had to say his good-bye's. He talked to his mother and sister yesterday, but someone was still missing. Kendall stepped foot into the grocery store and scanned the area for Lucy. He found her down one of the aisles and he casually walked over, giving her a warm smile when he approached her.

"Hey, what's up?" Lucy asked.

"Nothing, just decided to stop by before I left," Kendall replied.

"Oh yeah, you're leaving today."

Kendall could see that she was upset and he sighed. "Yeah, it sucks."

"No, it doesn't. Well, I mean for everyone else it does, but not for you. This is something you've always wanted to do. Like you always say, opportunities like this-"

"Come once in a lifetime," Kendall finished.

"Exactly. Just go and enjoy it. Don't worry about anything okay?" Lucy said.

"Okay. I'm really sorry about us. I wish something more would've happened."

"It's fine. It's hard to start a new relationship when you still have left over feelings from the previous one."

"I thought I could get over him but-"

"Kendall, it's fine. I promise you will forget all about that jerk once you get to California. Just don't forget about me okay?"

Kendall smiled. "I won't forget you. I'll have you and Carlos over one of these days."

"Sounds great. You better get going before your flight leaves," Lucy said.

Kendall nodded and Lucy pulled him into a hug. Kendall wanted their embrace to last longer, but Lucy ended it earlier than he would've liked.

"I'll see you. Hopefully soon," Lucy said.

"I'll make sure of it," Kendall said and Lucy gave him a smile.

Lucy gave Kendall a gentle kiss on the cheek, then she walked away. Kendall let out a sigh and did the same, looking back one last time.

**BTR***BTR***BTR

Camille sat quietly at her desk, but she couldn't focus on her work no matter how hard she tried. Logan was the only thing on her mind lately. The brunet was a complete mess ever since Kendall left. Camille had tried everything in her power to help him get through the horrible breakup, but nothing worked. She wanted her friend to be happy again, but she didn't know what to do.

"Camille."

Camille snapped out of it and looked up from her desk, her eyes meeting hazel ones.

"Huh?" She said.

"Get back to work," James said.

"Oh right."

"Um how's Logan doing? It has been a while."

"Oh like you care," Camille said.

"I miss him, but-"

"But nothing. You're as ass, James."

"Hey what's with all the hate?" James asked.

"I don't hate you. I just don't like you."

"Ouch, that hurts."

"You hurt my best friend and the worst part is you don't even care," Camille said.

"Well I uh-"

"Whatever."

"Anyway, if you see Logan can you tell him that I'm thinking about him?" James asked.

"What? Why the hell would I do that? He doesn't care about you, James," Camille replied.

"I screw up once and no one let's it go!"

"You screwed up way more than that. Just leave Logan and the baby alone."

"Fine, whatever. Just get back to work."

James walked away and Camille rolled her eyes. She would've quit her job a long time ago, but the money was good. Camille attempted to get back to work, but she was interrupted when someone approached her desk. She really didn't want to deal with anyone right now, but she forced herself to look up. Her eyes met soft, brown ones and she smiled at the familiar face.

"Hey, Carlos. What are you doing here?" Camille asked.

"I was in the neighborhood," Carlos replied.

"So you stopped by for what exactly?"

"It's about Kendall."

"What happened? Is he okay?" Camille asked.

"Yeah, he's great. Really great, actually,"Carlos said.

"Wow, really? Logan is a complete wreck."

"Aw man. Then this is going to make him feel worse."

"Carlos, what are you talking about?" Camille asked.

"Kendall's leaving," Carlos said.

"Leaving? Why?"

"He got a job offer and he's moving to L.A."

"Wow, this is huge! Wait! He can't leave yet. Not without fixing things with Logan," Camille said.

"He doesn't want to. I already tried telling him." Carlos said.

"Okay. When does he leave?"

Carlos made a face. "In an hour."

"What!" Camille screamed.

"I know, but if it helps he's at his old job. I mean, there is still some time."

"Not enough. Dammit! Logan needs to know."

"Okay, well I can try and stall Kendall until Logan can stop him," Carlos said.

"That might work. I get off soon so keep him from leaving until I get Logan," Camille said, and Carlos nodded.

The plan was set. It just had to work.

***BTR***BTR***BTR

Carlos ran into the apartment, hoping that Kendall was still around. The blond came into the living room when he heard his friend, and he gave the Latino a confused look. Carlos sighed in relief when he spotted his friend. There was still some time.

"Hey, buddy. Whatcha up to?" Carlos asked.

"Uh just getting my things. You ready to leave? My flight leaves soon," Kendall said.

"That's today? Oops I guess I forgot."

"Carlos, what's going on?"

"Nothing."

Kendall raised an eyebrow. "Dude, you are the worst liar. Tell me what's going on."

"Okay, okay. I know you're leaving soon, but there is still so much to do! Let's go do something," Carlos said.

"Now? I have to be at the airport. Come on, let's go."

"Wait! Let's um eat some corn dogs!"

"Carlos! We have to go now!"

"But you didn't say goodbye to um-"

"I told everyone already. Now let's go," Kendall said, and he picked up his suitcase.

"But-"

"Now."

Kendall already had the front door open and Carlos sighed in defeat. He walked out of the apartment with his head down. He had failed. Carlos had no idea how he was going to buy Camille and Logan time. The stalling obviously didn't work as much as Carlos thought, but he wasn't ready to give up.

Kendall could tell something was going on with his friend, but Carlos wasn't coming clean. The Latino was awfully quiet in the car, and when Kendall tried starting a conversation, Carlos continued to remain silent. He figured his friend was just upset about him leaving.

"Hey, I know you're upset, but you can come out to California whenever you want. There is so much for us to do over there," Kendall said.

"Yeah, I guess so," Carlos said, sadly.

"Dude, what's wrong? You were fine earlier."

"You don't understand."

"Then make me," Kendall said.

Carlos turned his head towards the window, and Kendall let out a sigh before turning his attention back to the road. It was bothering him that Carlos wasn't talking to him. Kendall was suddenly having second thoughts about leaving, but it was too late to turn back. He should do this; it's something he's always wanted to do. He was going to be selfish for once.

***BTR***BTR***BTR

Snow was starting to come down a little harder now, and it was sticking to the ground. It was a beautiful scene, but Logan wasn't enjoying the snowfall as much as he thought he would. He used to love watching everything disappear under the blanket of snow since he never experienced it in Texas, but this time around was different. Logan thought he would be excited since this was his sons first winter, but even that didn't lift the brunet's mood. All he could think about was the blond he let slip away. He always wondered if Kendall thought of him from time to time, but he wasn't so sure. Kendall never did call or stop by to talk; it seemed like he didn't care anymore, and that's what hurt Logan the most.

Logan wanted things to be back to the way they were, but it wasn't going to happen. Kendall had moved on and it was obvious that he was happy with his new girlfriend. Logan didn't fit in his life anymore.

Logan turned away from the window and walked over to the kitchen to pour himself a drink. He has never been a drinker, but it seemed alcohol was the only thing that would make him feel better. It numbed the pain.

Logan placed the glass to his lips, the smell of the alcohol hitting his nose and he inhaled. He hesitated before taking a drink. This wasn't something he should be doing. There were other ways for him to get over the blond, and drinking wasn't one of them. Logan placed the glass down and sighed.

The sound of the doorbell brought Logan back to reality, and he walked over to the door, opening it to reveal Camille. The brunette girl pushed Logan out of the way and entered the apartment.

"Camille, what are you doing here? I thought you were at work?" Logan said.

"I was, but I left early. We need to talk,"Camille said.

Logan rolled his eyes and went back into the kitchen, Camille right behind him.

"About?" Logan asked, while he put the bottle of Vodka away.

"Something terrible! Kendall-wait, are you drinking? Logan!" Camille exclaimed.

"I know, but it's the only thing that helps."

"No, it doesn't. Just dump it down the drain." Camille grabbed the full glass and dumped it.

"Camille!"

"It's for the best, Logan. Just spend time with your son and I'm sure that will help," Camille said.

Logan sighed. "Yeah, you're right. But what's going on? You mentioned Kendall."

"He's leaving."

"What are you talking about?"

"Carlos stopped by today and told me. Apparently Kendall got a new job and he's going to L.A."

"What? When is he leaving?" Logan asked.

"Tonight. You need to stop him," Camille said.

"No, I don't."

"What! But I thought you loved him."

"I do, but he's moved on. I saw him with someone else and it's obvious that he's happy. He doesn't need me," Logan said.

"Yes, he does. Logan, he really does love you. Even Carlos can see it! Please do something, because I don't want to see you like this anymore," Camille said.

"And what if he doesn't? I'll just be wasting my time. I need to move on, too."

Camille wasn't having any of this. She didn't want to see her best friend hurting anymore. He needed some sense knocked into him. Camille slapped Logan across the face as hard as she could, earning a yelp from the brunet.

"Ow!" He screamed and he grabbed his stinging cheek. "What was that for!"

"That's for being an idiot. Go after him right now or there's more where that came from," Camille said.

"Okay, fine! Jeez! But you're coming with me. Grab Tyler and let's go."

***BTR***BTR***BTR

"I guess this is it," Kendall said, and Carlos nodded.

Kendall was ready to board his flight, and he was fighting the nerves that he had in the pit of his stomach. California was a such a foreign place and he wasn't sure how it was going to be. Minnesota was his home, but it was time to move forward with his life. Everything was going to change, but Kendall could handle it. At least he hoped he could.

"I'm gonna miss you, buddy. Its going to be different without you," Carlos said.

"I know, but we'll see each other again. I'll call everyday," Kendall said.

"I wish you didn't have to go."

"Me,too."

Carlos threw himself at the blond, and Kendall welcomed his embrace. Tears were fighting to be let loose, and Kendall shut his eyes tightly. He never really was a crier, but now he couldn't help it. He was leaving everything dear to him behind. The two pulled apart and Carlos dried his eyes quickly.

"Sorry," he said.

"I really am going to miss you, Carlos. I'm glad to have you as a friend," Kendall said.

"Me, too. You're the greatest person I've ever met."

Kendall nodded, then he let out a sad sigh when he heard his plane boarding.

"I guess I better go. Take care, Los."

Carlos gave Kendall another hug, then he stepped back and watched his friend leave. He looked around the airport and sighed when he didn't see Logan. Carlos stopped in his tracks when he heard his name, and he searched the crowd of people for the source.

"Carlos!"

The Latino spotted Logan and Camille running towards him. A huge smile spread across his face and ran over to the them.

"You made it!" Carlos exclaimed.

"Yes, now where is?" Logan asked.

"He's probably boarding the plane."

"I need to stop him."

"How? Security will stop you," Camille said.

"I don't care. I'll be right back."

Logan ran through the airport looking for Kendall, but he didn't see him anywhere. He was hoping that he didn't miss him. Logan spotted the blond in line and he ran towards him.

"Kendall!"

At the sound of his name, Kendall turned around and saw Logan coming towards him. He was confused, but at the same time he was happy to see the brunet. Logan ran over and Kendall quickly stepped out of line to meet up with him.

"What are you doing here?" Kendall asked.

"I can't let you do this. Not without giving us a second chance," Logan replied.

"There is no us."

"Just give me another chance. I'm sorry for what I did. It was stupid. I was stupid. I love you."

"Logan, don't do this."

"Just say you love me too. Please," Logan begged.

"I have to go," Kendall said.

"Kendall, please! I need you and Tyler needs you."

"Logan, I can't. I need to move forward with my life."

"Please? I love you so much."

Kendall sighed. He didn't know what to do. Logan was here in front of him begging for forgiveness, and he so badly wanted to put the past aside and allow Logan back into his life, but he was scared. He loved Logan,but he didn't want to get hurt again.

"Logan, I love you too, but I'm afraid. I got too attached and-"

"I know, but let's just start over. Don't walk away now. We can fix this. I promise to never hurt you again."

"Promise?"

Logan nodded his head. Kendall pulled he brunet closer to him and he connected their lips, the familiar spark running through their bodies once again. There was just something between them that couldn't be broken. They were meant to be together.

"I love you," Kendall said.

"I love you, too," Logan said, and Kendall smiled.

Their moment was interrupted when they heard the last calls for Kendall's flight.

"Come with me," Kendall said.

"What?" Logan questioned.

"Come with me to L.A. We can start over there."

"But-"

"Please?" Kendall begged.

Logan thought about it for a second, and he nodded his head. A huge smile spread across Kendall's face, and he gave Logan another kiss. Carlos and Camille came over, and Kendall took Tyler into his arms. It felt like forever since he's held Tyler and he was glad to have him back into his life. Things felt right again.

***BTR***BTR***BTR

Kendall waited patiently in the Palm Woods lobby, his green eyes searching for his boyfriend. He had moved into his new apartment a week ago, and he loved it, but it didn't feel complete without Logan and Tyler. The two were moving in with him today, and it was hard for the blond to hold in his excitement. The shuttle van drove up and Kendall spotted Logan and the baby.

Logan walked into the lobby and his eyes landed on Kendall, and he smiled. It felt weird to be in a new place, but he was excited. Kendall approached him and gave him a kiss.

"How was your flight?" Kendall asked.

"Good. Tyler seemed to enjoy it, too," Logan replied.

"Well I hope you enjoy it here. It's really nice."

"It seems like it."

"Oh it is. Except Bitters. He's a pain sometimes."

"Who?" Logan asked.

Kendall pointed to the man behind the front desk, and Logan nodded.

"Anyway, let me show you our apartment.

Logan followed Kendall, and the blond led them to the second floor. Kendall opened the door and let Logan in first.

"Wow. This is just-I have no words."

"It's amazing, right?" Kendall said.

"Yes, but why is there a slide?"

"I figured it would be great for Tyler and of course Carlos."

"I should've known."

"Do you like it?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah, it's great." Logan replied.

"I knew you would. It's a great place to raise a family. There's a pool, a park and-"

"Wait, what?"

"There's a park. It's great for kids to play and it's safe."

"Whoa, wait. You want kids?" Logan asked.

"Of course! Tyler needs a sibling or two. Does me planning our future scare you?" Kendall questioned.

"No, I think it's great."

"Good. I mean, we need to get married first."

Logan laughed and shook his head. "I'm fine with that, too."

"So I don't need to be worried about you shooting me down?"

"Nope."

"Good."

Kendall pulled Logan close and gently connected their lips. Everything was how it was supposed to be. Kendall had everything he could ever ask for. He was living the dream.

The End.


End file.
